Foxhunt
by Marshall the Fox
Summary: (Based off of Manhunt) Two brothers are separated; one kidnapped and forced into snuff films, the other goes looking for him. He soon finds secrets and feelings about him and their friends...
1. Chapter 1

**Foxhunt**

_In the year 2024, Chaos City, the worlds most industrial city, was split in half. The west side, a area for the rich, wealthy, and powerful, was the better half. It still had many of the city original factories, businesses, and other public services. The east side was home to the ghettos, poorer inner city people, jails, prisons, and the Chaos City Mental Hospital…_

**Normal POV**

The sky was black, dark gray clouds filled the sky, rain gently hit pavement. Chaos City Mental Hospital just put the 'Crazies' to bed into their cells, but a few of them were still awake. "Where are my shoes!?" yelled one of them from his cells. He had his hands on his cells bars and shook them. "WHERE ARE MY FUCKING SHOES!?" He yelled again. He put his shoes in his cells toilet by mistake, but he didn't know. Suddenly, a glass panel went down on the cells door, sealing the air inside his cell. "What the…?" he said as he retracted from bars. He scratched his head as a canister was dropped into the middle of his cell, spewing out green gas.

"NOT THE GAS!" he screamed as he covered his mouth. Soon the gas filled the room, he began to cough, holding his throat trying to breath clean air. He fell onto his knees, now coughing up blood. His eyes and ears began to bleed slowly as fell to the floor…

**Surveillance Camera in Control room POV**

"Ha ha ha!" laughed the orderly as he rested his feet on a stool. "Finally that guy would shut up, and maybe now, he finally learned his lesson… permanently…" Said the other orderly as he stood up and watched the inmate slowly spaz out on the floor in his cell.

CRACK!

A quick flash of lightening came into the room through a window, the two orderlys jumped up as the computer screens blacked out and

ZZZT!

**Normal POV**

"What the hell!?" one of them said. "Get the flashlight!" said the other as he scrambled into a drawer and picked up a flashlight. "The power went out!" said the other one as his partner turned it on. "Don't worry, the back up generator should pick up in a second…

**Boiler room**

"Cut it." Said the dark figure as stood over a man, kneeling over a wire. They both had black body suits on, gas masks with red light up goggles, and a M-16 fully automatic rifle in their hands. "Shutting off the power sergeant." Said the kneeling man as he cut the wire.

**Surveillance Room**

"Where is the fucking power!**"** yelled the orderly as they went outside. They combed the area near them with the flashlight, the cement wet from the rain, mud puddles slowly creeping onto the cement. "Wait, if the power is out…" said one orderly.

"Yeah?" said the other one in worry. "Then the cells for the crazies are…" he continued but stopped. Both their eyes widened in shock as they said, "HOLY FUCK!"

**Wing B**

Several inmates stumbled out of their cells, holding their heads and groaning. Their cell doors were open, some of the bars on the cells had bite marks due to some of them trying to eat their way out of them. The inmates were either in straight jackets, had muzzels on, or wore green jumpsuits. They all had either had scratches on their wrists, heads and faces, or on their bodys.

A few of them fell onto the floor, in shock that they are actually let out from their cells. Others left the B wing and walked to the control room.

"Lock the door!" said the orderly as ran back inside. His partner sealed the door, but soon after he did that, the crazies started banging on the door. "GET THE WHITCHITY MAN!" yelled one of them.

"Where are the prods at!" yelled one of the orderlies. "In the closet!" yelled his partner as he threw him a pair of keys. He caught them and fumbled to put it in the keyhole. "Fuck… Shit…" he mumbled as he struggled to find the right key.

BANG BANG BANG!

Shots were fired outside, the crazies can be heard dropping to the floor. Bullet holes were in the wall as the orderlies fell to the floor. They checked themselves to see if they were shot. "Holy fuck! What just happened!?" said one of them.

"I don't know, but we were saved by whoever did tha-"

BASH!

A group of armed men bashed opened the door and immediately pointed their guns at the orderlies.

"HANDS UP!" said of them. The orderlies put their hands up but remained on the floor. "Where is the infirmary at!?" yelled another man as he pointed the muzzle of his MP5 to one of the orderlies.

"T-t-top floor!" he stuttered in fear as he said it.

BANG BANG!

The armed men immediately shot them both, the bullets drilled holes in theirs skulls as their heads went on to the floor. A big hole was in their foreheads as blood slowly trickled onto their faces.

"Thanks for telling us." Said the armed men.

They walked outside and one of them turned on their radio and said, "Bring the 'star' here now. The 'director' will be very pleased now that we have cleared the loony bin."

"Affirmative." Said a voice on the other end.

CRASH!  
Immediately, a black armored van with a 'H' on the side painted in red, bashed through the thick concrete wall into the asylum.

"We have our 'star'." Said the driver in a similar uniform as the men, got out.

"Good." Said one of the armed men. They opened the back doors on the van, revaling a tall figure on his knees with a black wool bag on his head. He was being held by two more armed men, they quickly threw him to the grass, which was now just wet and muddy.

"Ow!" said the bagged man.

BASH!

One of the armed men kicked him in the head. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. He swung his leg bag to kick again, but was stopped by his comrade. "The 'director' wants him alive and well."

"Alright." He said as he put his leg down and picked up the man.

"Pretty heavy for a fox…" he mumbled as he hunched his body over his shoulder…

* * *

Hey guys!

Yup! a Horror story for yall!

Leave a review of what you think.

P.S It will be short chapters here.


	2. Scene 2

**Scene two**

**1 hour earlier…**

**At the Prower Residence…**

The home was a modern-style, two story house with a 3 car garage, 4 bedrooms, 2 bath, and 1 kitchen. The front yard had a newly planted orange tree, crisp cut grass, and a nice mix of concrete and marble driveway. Inside the home was just one light on. The living room light was on as a tall brown fox with hazel eyes laid on the couch in the modern style home.

He laid on it with his left arm hanging down, holding a freshly lit joint. His eyes were foggy as he took another hit of the joint. He puffed perfect smoke rings as he sighed. He then said a line from _Must be the Ganja_ as he took another puff. "_Must be the ganja, the marijuana, must be why im so high."_

He rubbed his forehead as sat up on the couch. "God, its been a while since I took a hit of the grass, but it feels so good to feel it in my system now." He said under his breath.

"YO, MARSHALL! YOU AWAKE?!" yelled a voice from outside.

"Crap!" said the brown fox as he scrambled to hide the joint.

A gold colored Mercedes Benz slowly pulled into the driveway. On the drivers side, a yellow two-tailed fox with sparkling blue eyes, got out and went to the passenger side door. "Come on Cream." He said as he opened the door. A rabbit with long ears, nice figure, and light brown eyes got out.

"Thank you baby." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Inside the house, the fox named 'Marshall', has crushed out the joint he was smoking and put it in the trash can. He scrambled to get to the couch, but fell as tried to get onto it.

"Marshall?" said the yellow fox as he opened the house door.

"Here!" he called, still on the floor near the couch.

"Why you on the floor bro?" chuckled the yellow fox as he looked.

"Uh, the remote fell under here, im trying to get it." He said quickly.

The rabbit know as 'Cream', walked into the house and said, "Isnt this the remote?" she went to the coffee table that was in the middle of the room and picked up the remote.

"Oh, there it is." Chuckled Marshall.

"Man, you are always loosing stuff." Chuckled the fox.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Marshall as he laid on the couch.

The yellow fox then sniffed the air for a few seconds and said, "What's that smell?"

Marshall started to sweat and said, "What smell? I don't smell anything Miles."

Miles rubbed his forehead and said, "Cream… go outside for a second, please. Me and Marsh need to talk." His tone was slightly gruff and serious.

"Okay." Said Cream in her small voice. She left the house and closed the door, only to wait outside.

Miles got in Marshall's face and said in a calm voice, "Marshall, have you been smoking pot again?"

Marshall looked at him in the eyes and said, "No."

Miles then pushed Marshall down into the couch a bit and yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LIE TO ME!"

Marshall puffed up his chest a bit and replied, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM MAN!?"

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM! YOU SAID YEARS AGO THAT YOU WOULD STOP SMOKING POT, AND YOU ARE SMOKING IT AGAIN!" yelled Miles.

"SO WHAT!? IT HELPS ME RELAX!" yelled Marshall.

"YOU RELAX ALL DAY! WHY DO YOU NEED POT NOW!?" said Miles as he got in Marshalls face.

"WHY DO YOU STILL TREAT ME LIKE A KID! EVER SINCE MOM AND DAD WENT TO MEXICO, YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING LIKE THEM!" screamed Marshall.

"I HAVE TO ACT LIKE THEM BECAUSE I AM YOUR OLDER BROTHER!" yelled Miles.

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A DOUCHE ABOUT IT MAN! THEY ARENT EVEN YOUR PARENTS!" yelled Marshall as Miles walked away.

SMACK!  
Miles quickly turned around and smacked his younger brother in the face.

"THEY ARE MY PARENTS THEY HAVE TAK-" Miles started to say but was cut off.

"NO THEY ARENT! THE ONLY REASON THEY TOOK YOU IN WAS BECAUSE WE ARE HALF BROTHERS!" yelled Marshall as he held his cheek.

"Whats with all the yelling?" said a small voice.

The bickering brothers looked to the hallway and saw a small brown hedgehog with brown eyes, in his pajamas holding a stuffed bear.

"Nothing Julian, I was just leaving." Said Marshall as he grabbed his car keys.

Miles grabbed his hand and said, "No you aren't, you are not driving high."

Marshall yanked his hand and said, "Screw you man, I am tired by living by your rules. You always treat my like a little kid." He started walking to the door.

"I bet if I was gone tomarrow, no one would miss me." He said as he opened the door and left.

"Hey Marshy. Whats wrong?" said Cream as he walked past her.

"Nothing, im going out." He mumbled.

He pressed a button on the car keys and a Black Camre light up.

He got into the car and started it. He pulled out the driveway and slowly pulled away.

Inside the house, Miles sat on the kitchen counter rubbing his head.

"Why were you two fighting?" asked Julian in his small voice.

"Marshall, just did a few bad things. He needs to calm down a bit." Replied Miles.

"You ok Tails?" asked Cream as she stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, he is going to comeback. If I know him, he would come crawling back." Said Tails as Cream sat next to him.

"Come on Julian, let me put you back to bed ok?" said Tails as he picked up Julian.

"Ok." He said in his small quiet voice.

"Where do you think he went?" asked Cream.

"Well, he is 24 years old with a little money, either to Silver's, Amy's, Shadow's, Pie's house." Replied Tails…


	3. Scene 3

**On Route 69…**

Screw him! He cant tell me what to do! I can what I want when I want! If I want to smoke pot, let me smoke pot! I even have the medical marijuana card too. I drove down the highway, no music in the car, the sky black as hell, and only a few stars out. My vision was blurred from the pot.

Maybe I shouldve listened to my brother and didn't drive. The stars were starting to look like wiggly lines as I continued to drive down the highway. I had another bag of ganja in my gloved compartment, I rolled it and lit it. It filled my lungs as I sucked it in.

"Ahhh…"

I let out a loud sigh as I blew smoke rings. The smoke filling up the car, I quickly rolled down the windows a bit as I continued to smoke. The road was getting a little shaky as I continued to drive. I started to swerve on the road a bit. I did my best to hold the wheel steady, but I still continued to swerve.

"Damn." I said under my breath as I swerved a bit more.

WHOOP!

WHOOP!

**Patrol Car 34 Dash cam POV**

"A black Camre has been spotted on Route 69, it appears swerving", said the officer in the car. "License plate?" responded his radio.

"Uh, PROWER99." Replied the officer as the black car slowly went to the side of the road.

The officer, a light skinned human with dark brown hair, got out of the car as the black car turned off. He approached the window and said, "Are you alright sir? You have been serving all over the road now." The driver then responded, "I am alright officer, just a little stressed, that's all."

The officer took a sniff of the air and said, "Please step out of the car sir," to the driver.

The door opened and a brown fox got out of the car.

"Have you been drinking tonight?" asked the officer as he stared at the fox. "No officer." He replied calmly.

"Lemme see your license." Said the officer as he held out his hand. The fox then looked into his pocket and gave him his I.D.

"'Marshall Prower…'" said the officer as he looked at it.

"Say, aint you the guy who designs all those games?" he asked with slight surprise in his voice.

"Yes sir." Replied Marshall with a smile on his face.

The fox then coughed violently, he put his hands around his mouth as he coughed.

"You alright buddy?" asked the cop.

"Yeah, just that…" he said with hesitation. He stood straight up, his height made him soupier compared to the cop, and said, "I aint gonna lie to you officer. I am high, not drunk, high."

"Put your hands on the top of the car and spread your legs." Replied the officer quickly.

The fox did what he told to do. As his hands where on the car, the officer began to search his pockets.

Marshall then took a glace at the road, his eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights.

"HOLY SHI-"

**Normal POV**

CRASH!

A black armored van slammed into the police cruiser and into the black car. The brown fox got hit by the police cruiser and he flew into the air, but landed on a haystack that was nearby. The officer was instantly splattered on impact. His body turned into red mush as the truck collided into him.

SCREECH!

The van screeched to a halt, nearly tipping onto its side as it stopped.

"GET OUT!" someone screamed from inside.

Almost immediately 3 men in black, army like uniform stepped out.

"What kind of driving was that!?" screamed one of the men.

"I didn't see them!" responded a private.

"Now we have to clean this shit up!" said one of them as he looked at the blood on the van.

"Ohh…" a low groan came from the haystack, the men raised their guns and said, "Who ever you are, get up!"

"Ohh…" he groaned again.

"McKenzie! Go over there now!" yelled one of them.

"Yes sir, Sergeant Ramirez!" he responded.

He quickly walked to the haystack, still having his gun raised.

"Get up!" he yelled.

"Ohh…" he groaned again.

McKenzie got him by his leg and pulled him out of the haystack.

"Permission to shoot this sonuvabitch sir?" he said as the Sergeant came over. He kneeled over his body and said, "No… he is perfect for the 'director'. Pack him up and put him in the van. Order Alpha team to go the loony bin, and find the medical room. That place is a perfect training ground for our 'star'." He got up and the men did what they were told.

"Torch the cars, we need to leave no evidence that shows us we were here."

The private got into the back of the van and took out a red gas can. He opened the top and poured it all over the cruiser and the car.

"Light it up!" ordered Ramirez.

"Yes sir!" said the private. He took out a lighter and threw it into the gas. Almost immediately, the cars went up in flames.

"Burn baby, burn." Said the private as he got into the van.

"Subject in van, Ramirez." Said McKenzie as he closed the van doors.

"Ok, Private Dick, drive us to the mental hospital, and try not to hit anything else…"


	4. Scene 4

**Scene 4**

**24 years ago…**

**In California…**

The house was silent, not a peep or sound can be heard. All the lights were off, the doors were closed, and the only thing up was that crazy guy who lived a few houses down.

The house was somewhat messy though. In the living room was a huge sign that said, "Congratulations, it's a boy!" in baby blue. Wrapping paper was strewn across the floor, they had little desecrations of baseball, to footballs, or other sports.

In the houses nursery was a small baby crib. The only thing on in the room was a little toy nightlight.

"Goo…" coed a little baby from the crib. His little head turned and turned, trying to see if anyone was there. This little baby fox looked around, his brown fur messy, his little hands feeling around his crib, and his wondering, hazel eyes looked around in the dimly lit room.

Soon, as he realized that he was alone, tears began to form in his eyes.

"Wah!" he shrieked. His crying screams echoed out through the house/

"Wah!" he screamed again, but as he did, the door began to open slowly. A little yellow fox, no older than 3, walked in with a little brown stuffed bear.

"Huh?" cooed the baby as he calmed down a little, tears still on his face. His little head turned to the door as the little fox boy came closer. He walked to his crib and looked in.

"Brother." He said in a little voice.

The baby smiled and laughed as the yellow fox leaned in on the crib. His arms reached out to him, his face having a big ol smile on it.

The yellow fox got his little stuffed bear and put it in the brown foxes crib. The baby grabbed onto it and held it tightly, as if it was the most valuable thing on Mobius.

"Oh there you are." Said a womanly voice. A gray fox with light gray eyes entered the room. She had a red sleeping robe on as she approached the crib.

"I guess you are awake now huh?" she said as she picked up the brown fox.

He smiled as his mother carried him out of the room, the yellow fox following them.

"Miles, go to your room ok? Ill tuck you in as soon as I put Jerimiah to sleep." She said in a comforting voice.

"Ok mommy." He said as he ran back to his room.

The baby was hunched over his mothers back, slowly falling to sleep as she rocked him in a chair.

She then began to sing him a little nursery ryhme

_Good night little baby, don't say a word_

_Mommy is going to buy you a mocking bird_

_Got to sleep little baby, so that your snores are the only thing heard_

_My little baby, I will never leave you because you are my world…_

Soon the babys eyes were shut, he was soon letting out a small snoring sounds.

"Good night baby, I love you" she said

* * *

Leave me a Review and tell me what you guys think!


	5. Scene 5

**Scene 5**

**Inside the Chaos City Mental Hospital, in the medical ward…**

**Marshall POV**

Oh god…

My head…

Was I hit by a truck? My head is pounding with this pain. The last thing I remember was a big flashing light coming at me and this officer. I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw that I was in a medical like facility. I was in a green jumpsuit that was a little too big for me. I saw this tube that was running into my arm with a sticky note on it saying, 'take it out as you wake up' in red ink.

Where the hell am I?

I took out the tube and a clear liquid came squirting out.

What the hell is this?

I threw the tube on the floor and rubbed my head, it still hurt, like a hammer banging on it from the inside.

"Wake up Mr. Prower… or do you prefer Mr. Mathers?" said a voice.

"Where are you? Who are you?" I said into the darkness.

"I am here, but yet… I am not here…" he said.

"Stop with the riddles!" I yelled again. This guy was pissing me off and I wanted to know where I am at.

"Relax…" he said. "There is a earpiece on your ear… I am somewhere secret. Do as I say, and you will live…" he said again, his tone was serious.

"What do I have to do?" I said in confusion. Pretty soon the room was spinning, and I felt nauseas. Like I was going to throw up.

"First, what would you like me to call you? Mr. Prower, or Mr. Mathers?" he said.

I legally changed my last name to Prower so I can be the same as Miles… and so we can have the same initals.

"How do you know my name?" I said as I stood up. I nearly fell on my face, but I caught my self on a little stool on the floor.

"Careful, the medicine should wear off. And don't ask questions until I say you can." He told me as I got up.

"I would rather be called Mr. Mathers." I told him.

"Alright. Well, Mr. Mathers would you kindly walk out of the room?" he told me.

I stumbled to the door, I put my hand on the handle and slowly opened it. I looked around and the hallway was a complete mess. Stretchers on the floor, windows busted in, and I saw a man in a nurses uniform near what seemed to be a elevator.

"Do what I say, or else you will die." He told me.

My heart began to beat really fast and I started to sweat.

"Pick up that syringe on the floor." He commanded me to.

What was he planning for me to do? I slowly bent over and picked up the syringe. It looked empty, but the needle point was sharp.

"Kill that man." He ordered.

"But he is a nurse. He can help me…" I whispered, my voice was shaking. I never did anything like this. And what the hell is happening. The lights began to flicker above me.

"If he sees you, you will die. Do as I say!" he said in a louder tone.

"Fucking piece of shit electronics! The elevator doesn't work!" said the nurse. He was a dark brown hedgehog, his quills seemed to fall back down his back, going as far to his lower back. I slowly got behind him, I raised me syringe, and I closed my eyes.

I quickly stabbed the syringe down into his neck, blood quickly squirted out. He quickly grabbed his neck as he fell to the floor.

I watched as he gurgled on his blood as he squirmed on the floor. His yellow eyes looked at me as his head turned my way. His eyes were struck with shock as he suddenly stopped moving.

"Good…" said the man on the earpiece.

My god…

What have I done?

I… took a life…

I started to stumble back, my head started to hurt and I felt sick. My back touched the wall and I began to threw up.

"GAH!" I screamed as I threw up. I picked my head up as I stopped and I wiped my mouth of the puke.

"Now you know how it is like to own a life…" he said in a low voice.

"He was the first of many. But now, Mr. Mathers, would you take the stairs on your right?" he told me.

First of many?

I walked to my right and saw a door open with a red arrow pointing at it. I walked inside and it was a stair well. I walked down the stairs till the second floor. I couldn't walk any farther because it was blocked by a bunch of old furniture.

"I heard that you are a kick-boxer, right?" said the voice.

"Yes…" I told him as I opened the door to the second floor. When I was younger, me and Miles would spare in the gym that was down the street.

Oh, how I should've listened to him.

"I want to see if you are a good fighter." He told me.

"WHITCHITY MAN!" I heard someone yell.

A guy in a green jumpsuit with a muzzle mask on barged into the hallway and looked at me.

"Mr. Mathers, kill this man, then you can leave." Said the voice.

"RAH!" said the guy as he swung his fist at me.

I ducked my head down and brought my fist into his jaw.

CRACK!  
I heard some teeth crack as he stumbled back. I quickly brought up my foot into his chest, sending a hard kick into him as he fell back into a wall. I then grabbed him by throat and sent a punch into his eye. I threw another punch, then another, then another. His face was cracked and his muzzle was falling off. I dropped him, and he fell on to the floor.

"FINISH HIM!" said the voice. I then took my foot off the ground and stomped it onto his head, his head literally exploded in blood.

Another life… I have taken…

"Good, I wanted to know if you fight for yourself. You may now leave. Exit the room by going out that door on your left." Said the voice.

I then looked and saw a big metal door with exit on top of it in green. There was a red arrow pointing at it. I shook my shoes to get the blood off and I walked to the door. I slowly opened it and…

BASH!

**Normal POV**

A dark figure quickly took a baseball bat and swung it against Marshall's head. He fell to the floor with a big red bump on the back.

"He is out cold." Said the figure.

"Good, take him back to the facility, we can brief him there." Said someone on his ear piece.

"Alright, Mr. Director, sir." He replied.

He then took Marshall's knocked out body and put it inside a jeep.

He got into the front and drove west…


	6. Scene 6

** Scene 6**

**23 years ago…**

"Momma!" said the little fox-baby. His little arms reached up to his mother who was in the kitchen.

"What is it Jerimiah?" she asked as she looked down at the little brown fox.

"Brother!" he said in his small voice. A smile went onto the mothers face as she picked him up.

"Want to go see Miles and his friends?" she asked, her gray eyes looking at him.

"Yea!" said the baby excitedly.

"Alright. Lets go see them." Said the mother as she walked to another room in the house.

"You learn words quickly, you are so smart." Said the mother as she pinched her sons nose gently.

He giggled as his mother opened a door.

"Miles, your brother wants to be with you and your friends." She said as she sat her son in a little baby chair.

"Alright momma." Said a little yellow fox with blue eyes. The baby and miles looked very similar to each other, but the only difference is that Miles was born with two tails instead of one.

The mother left the room and closed the door.

"AW! He is so cute!" said a light voice. A small pink hedgehog with emerald-green eyes appeared behind Miles. The little baby smiled at her as she walked to him.

"Hi!" said the baby as he waved his little arm at her.

"My name is 'Amy', can you say it?" she asked as she bent down towards him.

"Aaamy?" said the baby, he stretched out the 'a' sound as he said it.

"I cant believe this is the first time I seen your brother Tails." Said another light voice. A Black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills and crimson red eyes walked from a toy box and to the little baby.

"I tried to tell you guys, but I kept on fergetting." Said Tails.

"What is his name?" asked the black hedgehog, he watched the little brown fox play patty cake with Amy.

"Marshall, but momma calls him 'Jerimiah'." Said Tails as he picked up a little plush car and gave it to Marshall.

"Dank yew." Said Marshall as he held onto it.

"Can he say my name?" asked the black hedgehog.

"I don't know." Said Tails, his head turned towards his little brother, "Can you say 'Shadow'?"

"Shadew?" said the baby, his little head turned like a confused puppy as he looked at the black hedgehog.

All the little kids in the room started to laugh at the way he said it.

"Is that how he says it?" said another voice. A blue hedgehog with emerald-green eyes, and a silver colored hedgehog with yellows eyes walked into the room.

"Hey Sonic, hey Silver." Said Shadow.

"I think its just CUTE how he says words!" said Amy as she stood up.

"That's my little brother for you." Laughed Tails.

"I bet he cant say our names." Said Silver in a confident tone.

"Marshall, say 'Sonic' and 'Silver'." Said Amy to Marshall.

"Sooonec? Siilveer?" said Marshall as he tried to say their names.

Soon all the kids were on the floor laughing.

"That is the absolute cutest thing ever!" said Amy as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I just love my brother." Said Tails as he hugged his brother…


	7. Scene 7

**Scene 7**

**Next Morning…**

**Miles POV**

"Where the fuck is he at!?" I said as I looked outside. Where is Marshall at? I haven't heard of him since last night. He should be at one of our friends house, or here by now.

"Did you call everyone?" said Cream, my wife, as she gave me my phone.

"Yes I did! No one knows where he is! Not Sonic, not Silver, not Amy, not even Shadow!" I told her.

"Maybe he got a hotel room and I staying there for a bit." She said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"He doesn't have a lot of money. I'm calling the police, I'm tired of worrying about him." I said as I dialed on my phone.

Cream put her hand on my phone and put it down and said, "Just give him more time, maybe he is coming home already." She said as she tried to comfort me.

KNOCK KNOCK!  
"Who is it?" I said as I went to the front door.

"Its Pie." I heard someone say.

I opened the door and a female purple hedgehog with long quills (hair) walked in.

"Is it true?" she said.

"What is?" asked Cream as they sat on the couch.

"That Marshall is missing?" she said in a worried tone.

Pie and Marshall are best friends, they have known each other since freshman year high school. She was always like sister to him. Her family was sorta torn up like mine and Marshall's, but she was always positive through it.

"Yes." I said in a low voice as I sat across from them.

"What happened?" she asked.

I took a big breath and looked into her purple eyes, and said "Last night when me and Cream were getting back from our second honey-moon, we got home saw Marshall in the living room smoking pot. We had a big fight and he left." I told her as her face quickly got stricken with shock.

"I thought he quit that stuff." She said.

"I did too, but…" my voice began to trail off as a tear went down my face.

"The last thing he told me…" I said again, I struggled to speak.

"What was it?" asked Pie as she leaned in.

" It was ' I bet if I was gone, no one will miss me'." I said as my voice broke. I wiped away my tears and got up. I walked to the window and said, "If I didn't yell at him, he would still be here."

"Tails, don't think what I think you are thinking." Said Cream.

"I don't know… he ran away before, but was back the next morning." I wouldn't be the first he did this. He ran away from a fight we had, then he would be back the next morning.

"If he is still gone by 12, we call the police." Said Pie.

I nodded my head as I went to Julian's room.

Me, Marshall, and Julian are half brothers. Me and Marsh share the same dad, and Marshall and Julian have the same mother.

I opened the door and saw Julian reading his books. His head picked up and looked at me.

"Is brother back?" he asked.

"Not yet, we might have to go look for him." I told him

"Is he ok?" he asked.

I hope so…


	8. Scene 8

**Scene 8**

**At the 'Facility'…**

**Marshall POV  
**My head…

It hurts like hell…

"Wake up Mr. Mathers."

Oh crap, it wasn't a dream. I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying on a blue, brass bed. I saw a small radio on a barrel, a steel door, a mini bench press, a bathroom, and a small bell that had a note hanging on it saying 'Ring for Food'.

"Where am I?" I asked as I got up. "Just somewhere safe, this is where you will live at from now on."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Let me explain it to you. You may want to sit down for this."

I got up and went to a small wooden chair. I pulled it out and sat in it.

"Im all ears." I said.

"You see, Mr. Mathers. I am called 'The Director'. I have chosen you to do a few things for me. You see, I direct snuff films, films where people are purposely killed on camera, and you have been chosen as the star. You have the skills; the height, the strength, the intelligence, and youth that is needed. You must do what I tell you if you want to live. If you don't, then you will die. Every night my men will drop you off at different locations in EastChaosCity, and you kill everyone in that area. The more gruesome, the better. I will watch what you will do with cameras that have been set in different locations. If you do what I tell you to do, then you will go and leave with a metric shit load of money."

"So what you are saying is, that I , Marshall Jerimiah Pro- I mean Mathers, will go into the ghettos and kill everyone there? For your amusement?" I stated with slight anger in my tone.

"Not everyone, just the gang members or other targets we assign you. And don't worry, no civilians will have to be hurt. And this isn't for me, there is a huge Japanese market for snuff films."

I held my head as I began to think.

I have to kill people for this guy? If I do it I wont be able to live with myself, but if I don't, I will die, but if I do, I will be able to go back home.

"Mr. Mathers, I suggest you take the deal, you come out better than when you came in."

"Ill do it." I said as I held my head up.

"Good, but for right now, you rest, or workout, or listen to music. I don't give a fuck, just rest for right now. Your first job is tonight."

I fell back onto the bed, my head hitting the pillow. I wanted to rest.

I wonder what everyone else is doing… I wonder if they are looking for me, or probably haven't even noticed I am still gone. I miss them already though.

Miles… Cream… Julian… Pie… Sonic… Silver… Amy… Shadow…

I started to chuckle as I remembered what we all used to do, but I cant do anything with them anymore because they are all married. Silver is married to Blaze, Sonic married Amy, Shadow married this bat (her species is bat) Rouge, and Miles has Cream… Pie isn't with anyone, but her brothers are so protective of her, and her dad is scary. I started to close my eyes as I drifted into sleep…

* * *

Tell me what you guys think.


	9. Scene 9

** Scene 9**

**That afternoon…**

**Normal POV**

"Ah, the detectives are here!" said Tails as he looked out the window. A black squad car with 'M.V.U' on the front pulled into the driveway.

"Finally." Said Cream as three figures got out of the car. A purple chameleon with yellow eyes, a bee with blue eyes, and a green crocodile with yellow eyes, got out of the car.

"Oh, its daddy!" said Cream excitedly.

"Vector?" said Tails as he looked outside more.

"Aw… shit…" he mumbled under his breath under as he opened the door for them.

"Detective Espio here. So you called because someone is missing?" said the purple chameleon.

"Nice house here…" said the bee as he looked around the house.

"CHARMY!" yelled the crocodile.

"Focus!" he said.

"Alright…" replied Charmy. "Asshole…" he followed, but under his breath.

"I cant believe you're here daddy!" said Cream as she gave the crocodile a hug.

"Well, when I heard my other son-in-law is missing, I needed to take this case." He said.

His head then turned to Tails. "I have a feeling you caused him to run off?"

"No, Mr. Vector, well… a little." Replied Tails as he looked at him.

"Alright, you guys can talk about this family stuff later, but we need to talk to Tails about what happened." Said Espio.

"Well, me and Marshall got into a fight, and he left in anger." Said Tails as Charmy wrote down what he said.

"Any clue about where he might have went?" asked Espio.

"No, he would've went to a friends house, but they said they haven't seen them." Said Tails.

The bathroom door then opened and Pie entered the room, "Oh the detectives are here?" she said.

"And you are?" asked Charmy as a smile went on his face.

"Out of your league…" mumbled Pie as she walked past him.

"I think we should look through Marshall's room to see if he left a clue to where he left to." Said Vector.

"Its right over here." Said Cream as she went down a hallway.

"By the way Tails, where is the little hedgehog at? Whatshisname? Julian?" asked Vector.

"At school." Replied Tails as the detectives entered the room.

His room had a single twin bed, (It was longer than most beds due to Marshall's height), a mini flat screen on a dresser, posters of games and movies around, a stereo system, a bookshelf, and a few other things.

Espio got on his stomach and looked under the bed.

"Found something." He said as he pulled out a small shoe box marked 'Private!'.

"Whats in it?" asked Pie.

Espio opened the top and inside was a few issues of a porn magazine 'Mobuis Unleashed'.

The girls blushed as Tails quickly took the box away. "Cant you look somewhere else!" he said quickly as he kicked the box back under the bed.

"So that is why his right hand always had a good grip…" said Pie.


	10. Scene 10

**In a Van, 11 at night…**

**Marshall POV**

I was seated in a seat, in what felt like a van. I had a bag over my face. It also felt like I was handcuffs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You will know soon, just sit back for the ride." I heard a voice say. He seemed to be sitting right next to me, but I couldn't see him.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

It sounded like someone was knocking on steel, I felt the van stop.

"We're here." I heard the voice say as he picked me up by my arm, hurting me a bit.

"Ow!" I said as I stepped down the van.

"Shut up. Just keep on walking." He said.

We kept on walking for what seemed like hours, but was actually minutes.

"Mr. Mathers, take off your bag."

I felt someone un-cuff me, then I took off the bag. I was in a dark basement with a small light hanging from the ceiling. I saw a man in black army pants, body armor, and a gas mask. The eyes of the gasmask had glowing red eyes.

"Take off your clothes and put these on." He said as he kicked a box to me.

I began to take off my shoes and undo my belt. The man walked around me as if he was checking me out. I felt nervous, but I kept doing what I was doing. I the pants off my jumpsuit, (It was a two-piece, I wonder why they didn't change my clothes after the hospital place), leaving me in the top and a pair of boxers on.

The man stood behind as I stood straight up.

"Boxers too." He said. I felt his hand on my shoulder and the breath from the gasmask on my neck.

My hand started to shake as I slowly dropped my boxers. I felt his hand go down my back.

"The Director allows me to do what ever I want to the new stars…" he said.

My heart started to race and I started to sweat.

He pinned my arm around my back and slammed me into a wall. I tried to break free, but the pain was too sharp for me.

"It will be easier if you let me do what I want to do." His voice was low. I saw him take off his gas mask and he was a human, light skinned, brown eyes, and dark blonde hair.

"I never been with a fox before." He said as he kissed my neck.

His hand then went to my tail, I felt him grab it, and slowly stroke it

In a quick moment of reaction, I got my free hand and elbowed him in the nose. He released me from his grip and he grabbed his nose.

"You fucker!" he said as he took out a baton. He swung it at me, hitting me in my leg.

"Gah!"

The pain made me kneel, I grabbed my leg but I raised my arm up. He began to beat me with his baton.

"Do what I tell you to do!" he screamed as the baton hit my back and arms.

"Ah!" I screamed. The pain was in sufferable.

BASH!

The door to the basement swung open and two men in similar uniform came in.

"Sergeant Vasquez! What in gods name are you doing!" said one of them

"Come on! You guys always let me do this!" he said as he put his baton back on his belt.

"Yeah, but not this time!" said the same person.

I have to thank god that this tail-hole didn't get to do anything to me.

"Get your ass over here Vasquez!" he yelled.

Vasquez then walked over to them, he put his mask back on and left the room.

"Put on your clothes you fuck!" said one of the men as he kicked the box to me. He then left the room and slammed the door.

"Huh? What happened? I was eating."

"One of your men almost raped me." I told the Director as I got up. I looked at my body and I had a lot of bruises on me, he really did a number on me.

"Oh… Vasquez… You see he was a gay porn star before he worked for me…"

Where the hell does this guy hire people?

"He obviously liked to be in control…"

I scoffed then I looked in the box.

"Mr. Mathers, put on these clothes. This will be your uniform from now on."

I proceeded to take off my clothes and went to the box.

"Dat ass…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said as I stood up.

"Just put the clothes on. God, even porn stars didn't complain as much as you do…"

The director is so freakin creepy, but I must do what he says or else I will die.

I put on the pair of boxers that was in the box, they were black with plaid white on it. I proceded to put on the pants. They were black army-cargo pants with a hooked belt on it.

"Standard issue for G.U.N, don't ask how I got it."

I put on the boots, they were black, steel toed shoes with a small heel in the back.

I then put on the white t-shirt then what looked like body armor.

"Dragon skin, cant be penetrated by even the barrette sniper rifle."

It had what looked like scales going down on it. I put it on and it felt like about 20 pounds, give or take. I then put on the black army jacket. It had the shirt pockets, padded inside, and gun clip pockets on it.

"And now for the finishing touch"

I bent down and felt a mask in my hands. I picked it up and it was a yellow mask with a smile on it. It looked creepy as hell.

"This is your identity from now on, 'Smiley'."

I strapped it on and I could see clearly from it. I looked into the mirror that was in the room and saw my self. I looked more menacing, scarier, more fierce, more intimidating, more… angry…

"Wow! You look amazing in that! And I have seen some evil motherfuckers in my day."

I then saw a door opened, no one was there. It must be a remote door.

"Mr. Mathers, the first gang I want you kill are called the 'East'. These are a bunch of robbers, pick pockets, and low life bastards. They have nothing special about them other than the fact they know how to fight and will do anything for money. They are very protective of their turf and will kill anyone they see in it."

"So, just a bunch of thugs?" I asked as I walked to the door.

"Pretty much, yeah. Now, Mr. Mathers, walk until you see another open door."

I walked forward and saw that I was in a hallway with the walls covered in plasterboard, or cardboard. I don't know, it was one of those things that are in the construction sights. I saw red arrows pointing down the hallway. I kept on walking till I reached a doorway.

"Mr. Mathers, pick up the bag on the floor."

I looked down and saw a blue plastic bag. I picked it up and continued walking. I looked around and it looked like I was in a city that was just affected by a riot, burned down cars, buildings with broken windows, trash all over, and graffiti everywhere.

"Keep on walking, you should see a West standing in front of some stairs."

I walked down the streets and heard a voice.

"Where the fuck is everyone at? I told them I want the 'fur' right now." He said. He looked like a street thug with a gray bandana on, he had a grayish baseball cap on and he was faced away from me.

"More gruesome, the better."

I quietly got my bag and walked to him, I stood behind him and raised my bag above his head. I quickly put his head into it and he started to try to wiggle out of it. He grabbed the bag from the bottom end and tried to take it off. I then proceeded to punch him in the face, he groaned as I continued to punch him.

"MMMF!" he said as I grabbed the bag from the bottom. I quickly turned my arms and twisted his head.

SNAP!  
His neck snapped as he fell to the floor.

"Good… You are starting to get the hang of this."

I looked down at his dead body at my feet, hit mouth was open when he tried to escape. I stepped over the body and went down the stairs.

"There is a Blackjack in the trashcan near you, I want you to use that."

I looked to my right and saw a silver colored trash can. I opened the lid and took out a small Blackjack, (A Blackjack is a small wooden baseball bat).

"Quickly! Hide into that doorway, someone is coming!"

I looked to my left and saw a doorway to inside a building, I walked into it and clinged to the wall.

"If your in complete darkness, you will be harder to see. Darkness is your greatest ally…"

"ALEX! Damn, where is this nigga at?" I heard a voice say. I peered over the corner and saw another West member coming over here.

"ALEX!" he yelled out. He passed me and walked up the stairs.

"Kill him before he sees the body!"

I quickly went up to him and hit him in the face.

OOF!

He fell down the stairs, hitting the bottom step hard. I quickly ran down and picked him up.

"What the fuck are you?" he said as I held him by his collar.

I spinned him around and held the Blackjack around his neck. His legs began to kick as he struggled to get out. He soon stopped struggling and fell to his knees. He was still breathing, he looked at my as I cocked my arms back to hit him. I swung at his head as his eyes went wide.

SPLAT!

His head exploded into guts as his brain matter stuck to a wall.

"Careful! You almost got the camera messy!" yelled the director…

* * *

Tell me what you guys think so far


	11. Scene 11

**Scene 11**

**Prower House…**

**Tails POV**

I sat at my desk, holding my head as I continued to think. Where are you at Marshall? Im sorry we got into a fight.

"Baby?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Cream standing in the doorway.

"Just go to sleep, the police will find Marshy." She said. I got up from the chair and said, "I don't know if they will though. He would've been home by now."

I sat on my bed and Cream sat behind me.

"I know you miss him, but give him one more day, he will be back. I promise." She said.

I held my head. I miss my little brother, why isn't he here yet? I haven't even told mom and dad. Marshall was always a troubled kid, always confused about himself.

"Maybe he checked into rehab and forgot to tell us." Said Cream as she put her hands on my shoulders.

I began to have hope and I said, "Yeah, maybe he is in rehab. Lets call the nearest one in the morning to see if has checked in."

She smiled and said, "Lets go to bed honey." She kissed me on the cheek as she got under the covers.

I followed her and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Marshy was always a funny kid huh?" she said.

All the stuff we used to do when we were younger was so cool. Going to practice kickboxing, going to clubs, teaching him how to date, teaching him how to pull pranks. God, it was the best.

"Yeah, always a funny boy." I said.

Cream then turned around and kissed me on the lips.

"Promise me that you will relax about him." She said.

"I will, don't worry about it." I told my wife.

She held my head as she kissed me, I held her close to me as we continued to kiss.

"I love you." She told me under her breath.

"I love you too." I told her as I began to rub against her.

I married her 5 years ago, when I was 22. I just got out of college and we knew we should be together. I always cared for her every since we meet.

I slowly began to down the strap from her sleeping gown.

She blushed as she said, "Mabye this will get you to forget."

I smiled and said, "What will?"

I felt her hand go down to my pants and she grabbed my manhood.

I gasped and she said, "Oh, you know…"

* * *

1 word...

Giggity


	12. Scene 12

** Scene 12**

**Lake Tahoe Hotel**

**5 years ago…**

**Normal POV**

As the sunlight sparkled off glistening lake Tahoe, people began to get ready for a very special wedding. The white chairs were set up on the beach's shore. They were adorn with roses and daisies, a white trail down the sand leading to a white chapel. The chapel had assorted flowers on the beams, a big golden colored cross on top, and it was just in front of the lake Everything was set, the only thing needed to be done was to get everyone ready.

A very tall brown fox walked out of a room in haste, he was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. "Where is his room at?" he asked as he walked down a hallway.

"Yo, little bro, over here!" someone yelled. The fox turned his head and saw a room door open. He quickly jogged to it and walked in.

"I wish you could've told me where the room was at Miles." He said.

"I sent you a text earlier! Never mind that though, why the hell are you in day clothes still?" he said.

The brown fox quickly looked at older brother. He had on black suit pants, black suede shoes, a Gucci watch, and a yellow bow tie.

"Already dressed? Isn't it a little early?" said the younger fox.

"Marshall, your watch is late. It starts at 6 and its already 5:30! Hurry up!" he yelled.

Marshall jumped back a bit and said, "Jeez Miles! Calm down man."

Miles rubbed his forehead and said, "Sorry, im just nervous about getting married. That's all."

Marshall had his clothes in his arms and said, "Calm down bro, you are marrying a beautiful girl, just relax. If you are this nervous, imagine Cream! Just sit down for a bit."

"Alright, but she is beautiful huh?" said Miles as he sat on a couch.

Marshall walked into the restroom and closed the door.

"Yeah, but I wish I can get a girl as beautiful as her." Said the younger brother behind the door.

"Hands off bro, she is taken!" joked Miles.

Marshall laughed and opened the door. He wore black pants, a black suit jacket and a brown bow tie. He also wore a black fedora and black and white Kobes.

"Why are you wearing those shoes?" asked Miles as he got up.

"Our step-dad wants me to wear these." Said Marshall as he quickly tied his shoes.

"Got the ring?" he asked.

"Yup." Responded Miles as he gave his younger brother a golden ring adorn with a small green emerald.

"Remember when to give it to me alright? Don't screw this up." Said Miles as Marshall took the ring.

"Relax, I got it. Although it is exciting to be a Best Man" Said his brother as they walked out of the room.

"TAILS!" yelled someone.

Suddenly a blue hedgehog, a black hedgehog, a silver colored hedgehog and a red echidna with violet eyes ran down the hall. They wore similar attire but their bow ties matched their fur color.

"Hey guys." Said Marshall. The echidna took Miles arm and led him outside.

"Better get up their man, Cream is almost ready." He said.

"Don't tell me what to do Knuckles, I know what I got to do." Scoffed Miles.

The bachelors then looked outside and saw the seats were all filled up.

"Damn, everyone is here!" said the black hedgehog.

"Yup, everyone from Cream's and Mile's family" said Sonic.

"Well, I hope everything goes as pla-" Silver stopped mid-sentence.

"Are those Kobes?" he asked as he pointed at Marshall's shoes.

"Yeah, Dante wants me to wear these." He said with a small smile.

Silver then proceeded to give Marshall a nuggie.

"Got to like a different team man!" he said.

"Stop it dude! I hate that man." Said Marshall as he got out of Silvers grip.

"Fellas, get in line!" said Shadow.

The guys looked behind them and said the Maid of Honor and the bridesmaids. The Maid of Honor went up to Marshall and hooked arms with him, she was a purple hedgehog with purple eyes. They wore a basic light-creamed colored dress, they all had roses in their hair.

"I never been Maid of Honor before! This is so exiting!" said the purple hedgehog.

"Well Pie, you are one now." Said Marshall with a smile as the bridesmaids got inline behind them.

Sonic got behind Marshall, Silver behind Sonic, Shadow behind Silver, then Knuckles behind Shadow.

In the Bridesmaids line, Pie was in front, then Amy, then a purple cat with yellow eyes known to them as 'Blaze', then a bat with blue eye shadow and blue eyes behind her, she was known as 'Rouge', then a orange echidna with brown eyes, she was known as 'Tikal'.

"Is Cream ready?" asked Sonic.

"Yup, and she is gorgeous!" said Amy.

"Alright it looks likes they are signaling Marshall and Pie to go first." Said Silver as he tried to look above everyone else.

Marshall and Pie slowly walked down the aisle, with everyone in the seats facing them.

"Im so nervous, everyone is watching." Whispered Pie.

"Relax, just focus on me." Whispered Marshall.

Pie then looked at the tall fox and couldn't help but blush a bit.

"You look lovely." Said Marshall, making Pie blush more.

"You don't look so bad yourself, _Zorro._" She said as they neared the end of the aisle.

They quickly broke apart and went to their spots.

"Dude, you alright?" whispered Marshall into Miles ear. He was sweating and shaking like a leaf.

"Yeah, just cant wait to see how Cream looks like." He said back.

Pretty soon everyone was in their places as the doors a flock of white doves soared above everyone.

"Ohh…" went everyone as they looked at them.

"I swear if one of them craps on me, Miles is paying for the suit." Said Sonic.

Soon 'Here Comes the Bride' begins to play as everyone stood up. A two figures then slowly walked down the aisle. One of them being Cream, the bride, in a silk white dress, a veil covered her face. And beside her, her father, Vector, a green crocodile.

"I don't see how a rabbit and a crocodile can make someone as beautiful as Cream." Whispered Marshall into Sonic's ear.

"Science and Biology is weird." He replied.

"No wonder you failed it in high school." Chuckled Marshall.

"Shut up!" whispered Tails to the two.

The blue hedgehog and brown fox snickered as Tails returned his attention to Cream. As he looked at her, time almost… began… to slow…down…

**Miles POV**

As I laced my fingers together, I looked at my soon to be wife and my soon to be father-in-law. I was so nervous, but I was so happy. Cream was the most beautiful thing in the world. Long ears, gorgeous brown eyes, nice cream-colored fur. Even though its kinda taboo for a fox and a rabbit to be together, we didn't care. I fell in love with her since the first day I saw her, 2012, 5 years ago, sophomore year, I was just 15.

I took a quick look at the people who attended the wedding, some of my teachers, my co-workers, and my family. The only family that was actually here was Marshall; my little brother (well technically he is my younger brother, he already passed my height), my mother, she wasn't actually my biological mother, but she treated me like she was. I never knew my real mother, but I was raised by my dad. My father meet and married Marshall's mom, they soon had him, and that is how we are related. They raised us until I was like 6 years old, they divoreced and fought for custody. I couldn't see my dad anymore, well I couldn't visit, but Marshall got stuck with the custody stuff. As soon as Marshall hit 18 years old, he left somewhere. I always wonder where he is at, but he probably wont want to see us. Anyway, when I was 13 and Marshall was 10, our mother meet a brown hedgehog named 'Dante'. She said they were together in high-school, and pretty soon they were dating again. After being together for a year, they got married and 9 months later, I got another brother. His name was Julian, a brown hedgehog like Dante, but with light brown eyes. Usually people looked down on us since my 'mom' is a fox, and step-dad is a hedgehog, but we didn't care. I looked around real quick and saw my mother, Dante, and Julian sitting in the third row. My mom had tears of joy going down her face, Dante was smiling at me, and Julian sat quietly, also with a smile on his face.

I saw Vector continue to walk his daughter up the stairs to the chapel, my heart began beat faster as Cream stood in front of me. As she stood there, I took off her veil and saw her face. She smiled at me and blushed, she then said "Hi Tails."

I smiled at and said, "Hi Cream."

"We shall now begin." Said the priest. When did he get here? I probably didn't notice.

Anyway, he was brownish badger with dark brown eyes, he held the bible in his hands as he began.

"Dearly beloved," he started.

"We are here to celebrated…"

**Cream POV**

I looked at Tails as he stared at me, I looked into his eyes and I felt my face blush. I always wanted to be with him, every since I first saw him, he was just the nicest, and sweetest person ever. His family was nice to me when I first meet them, his mother and step-dad was so kind to me, and his two brothers were so funny. I took a quick look to my left and saw my mom and father. My mother was a rabbit, her name was 'Vanilla', and my father was a crocodile. I still cant see how I came out to be a perfect rabbit, instead of getting any traits from my dad. I was never ashamed of having a mixed-species family, and neither was Tails. My dad was so protective of me when I first started to date Tails, I remember when he even followed him after school to what he does!

But even when my dad told Tails to stop seeing me, he risked his fur always to see me at school, around town, or even sneaking over to my house to talk to me.

"I am aware that the spouses have wrote there own vows?" asked the preist. I forgot he was speaking, I refocused and answered.

"Yes padre." We replied.

Tails went into his pocket and took out a slip of paper…

**Normal POV**

As the yellow, two-tailed fox unwrapped the paper, he cleared his throat.

"Ahem." He started.

_"Cream, when I first saw you I have always wanted to be with you. You are the most perfect woman in the world, heck, probably the whole universe. I always stood by you and always tried to be with you. We stood together even in the bad times, and laughed in the good times. I will always be true to you, never leave you, never yell at you, and never hurt you. Cream, I love you."_

He finished and put the piece of paper back into his pocket. A few tears went down their families and friends faces.

"So fricken beautiful." Said Knuckles as he wiped off a few tears.

Shadow looked at him with surprise and said, "I didn't know you that this stuff touched you."

"Shut up." Sobbed Knuckles.

Cream then unwrapped a piece of paper and began her vow.

_" Miles 'Tails' Prower, I am honored to be with you, and to be your wife. I loved you since the beginning, and always will love you. You have done so much for me, done so much to get to see me, and I love you for that. Your family is so kind, your brothers are so nice and funny, but it is you that I want to be with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, for better or worse. I love you."_

She put away the piece of paper and more tears went down everyones faces.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." Said the priest.

"Now, do you, Miles 'Tails' Prower, take Cream the Rabbit as your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

"I do." Said Tails with a smile.

"And do you, Cream the Rabbit, take Miles 'Tails' Prower, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Replied Cream.

"I know pronounce you as Mr. and Mrs. Prower".

"You may kiss the bride." Said the priest to Tails.

Tails and Cream leaned in on each other, slowly, when they were just centimeters away, they kissed each other passionately on the lips.

Soon the whole crowd of people got up and cheered, the groomsmen, best man, bridesmaids, and maid of honor had tears going down their face.

"I love you." Said Tails to Cream through the cheers.

"I love you too." Said Cream as she kissed her husband again…

**Later at the reception…**

Everyone was in the party room of the hotel, the groomsmen sat at one table, and the bridesmaids sat at one. Tails and Cream sat at one table next to the cake.

"I cant believe it." Said Marshall as Shadow sat next to him.

"What? That your brother got married, or that you cant drink champagne with him." Said Shadow as he sipped on a glass of wine.

"Both, mainly the champagne." Replied Marshall as he looked at Shadow.

"You still got two years to go." Laughed Shadow.

"Hmm." Said Marshall as he looked at Tails and Cream. "It feels like I'm forgetting something…" he mumbled. His hand reached his pocket and he felt something, he took it out and his eyes went wide.

"Dang! I forgot to give him the ring!" said Marshall as he got up. He bolted from his chair and went to Tails and Cream, trying to get past everyone in his way.

"Scuse me, excuse me please…" he said as he tried to get past the people.

He finally reached to where Tails and Cream sat at and said, "Miles, I forgot to give you this."He handed him the ring and the older brother said, "Oh its alright, mistakes happen."Marshall felt a sense of relief as his brother took the ring. "Is that what it looks like?" asked Cream as she looked at it.

"Yup!" said her husband. "Its beautiful!" squealed Cream as she hug Miles.

"By the way, Marsh, you have to do something for me." Said Miles with a smile on his face.

"What?"He then quickly gave him a microphone and shoved him onto a stage.

"Don't ever forget what to do next time." He whispered into his ear.

Marshall looked at his brother, stunned, as a light came down on him.

"He just threw him under the bus, huh?" said Sonic as he looked.

"Yup, payback for not giving him the ring." Said Knuckles.

"This should be good." Said Silver as he leaned in to see.

Marshall stood there stunned, as the whole crowd of people watched, his family, his friends, and co-workers.

SPEECH!

SPEECH!

They chanted. Marshall looked around and saw his older brother with a mischievous smile on his face. He quickly mouthed 'Pay back, Zorro'.

Marshall quickly cleared his throat and looked at the crowd.

"Hello everyone." He started.

"My name is Marshall Jerimiah Prower, I am Miles younger brother, and he chose me as his best man. Um, I don't know what to say really, I never gave a speech before." The crowd laughed, and Marshall waited. They stopped and he continued, "All I want to say is that, Miles, Cream, I wish you both the happiest, longest, and most romantic marriage ever. I know that you two together, you will both love and take care of each other. And, welcome Cream, to the Prower family."

"Aww…" went the crowd.

Marshall then continued.

"You know, I still remembered when you two dated, and that Miles would go all out, buying stuff that he couldn't afford, all for Cream. He would even ask me to loan him money to buy more stuff for her. By the way, you still owe me $200 for that one dinner date."The crowd laughed as Miles raised his glass.

"Maybe when you give me back the money you owe me." He said.

"Anyway, from what I could remember, they were just the cutest, most happiest couple you would ever see. Miles would even sacrifice his life to see Cream after dark at her place, even when Vector told him not to see his daughter."

The crowd laughed. Vector looked at Miles with slight anger and Miles slid under the table a looked at Miles and mouthed "Burns, doesn't it?"

He then continued, "Anyway, concluding my speech, I just want to say that, Miles and Cream, I love you both and I wish a happy, long marriage for you two."

The crowed cheered as Marshall walked down the stage.

"I cant believe you said that!" said Miles to his younger brother.

"Well, next time done allow me to make a speech then!" he laughed.

"Don't worry, Vector wont hurt you… hopefully." He then chuckled…

Later…

The reception was soon ending, only the family and friends stayed. The cake was cut, tears of joy were shared, laughs were shared, and everyone was happy.

As everyone else was dancing in the middle of the room, two people sat at a table, watching. "I cant believe he is actually married." Said Marshall. "I cant believe Cream picked me for maid of honor." Said Pie as she ate some cake.

"I thought she was going to pick Amy." She continued.

"I thought Miles was going to pick Sonic as best man." Said Marshall as he ate some sat back into their chairs, watching everyone dance.

"I wish I could dance with someone." Said Marshall.

Pie blushed and said, "Maybe we can dance?"

Marshall looked at her and said, "People will think we are a couple if we do."

"Everyone knows we are friends, they wont think that." She said with a smile. Pie stood up and took Marshall's hand.

"Come on!" she said as they went to the dance floor.

Almost literary the second they did, a slow song began to play.

"You got to be kidding me." Said Marshall.

"Its alright, just follow my lead Zorro." Said Pie.

She put her hands on his shoulders, but Marshall put his hands on her shoulders. Pie laughed and said, "Like this." She grabbed his hands and put them on her hips. Marshall blushed and said, "Sorry, I never danced before." "Its alright, lets just dance." Said Pie.

Together the purple hedgehog and brown fox slowly turned as they danced together.

"Tails." Said Cream as she danced with her husband.

"What?" he asked.

"Look." Said Cream as she nudged her head towards Marshall and Pie's way.

"Well ill be damned." Said Tails.

As Pie and Marshall danced, he said "People are watching."

"Its alright, just focus on me." Said Pie.

"I told you that earlier." Chuckled Marshall.

"So? lets just dance." Said Pie.

As they continued to dance, everyone began to leave the dance floor, soon leaving them the only ones on the dance floor.

Pie laughed.

"Whats so funny?" asked Marshall. "You are so focused on me that we are the only ones dancing and everyone else is watching." Quickly Marshall picked his head and looked around, everyone was really looking at them.

SLAM!

"Who slammed the door?" asked Blaze.

Quickly, Marshall bolted out the door too in haste…

* * *

Why did he leave?

Secrets will be revealed...


	13. Scene 13

**Scene 13**

**Now…**

**Director POV**

I watched as my new star stood over his last kill. Give me a few days with this kid, and he will be the best psychopath in the world! He already is desensitized to killing, he just needs some more training. But I do have to say this was a good practice run. The only thing I have to worry about is people noticing he is missing, good thing I got a plan for this.

I grabbed my microphone and said, "Ok, Mr. Mathers, that was a good test run, this scene is done." He looked up and said, "What do you mean?"

"I just wanted to see if you are really up for this stuff, and you are. Tomorrow I will send you out to one of their hideouts and you will do the same thing, but more gruesome."

He scratched his head as I grabbed another microphone, "Squad Velcro, subdue the star."

"Roger." He responded.

I sat back in my chair as I watched the screen. Two of my men immediately ran down the stairs and tackled the star.

"GAH!" he screamed as he tried to get out of it. One of them then took out a rag and put if over his mouth and he fell down. Chloroform, always works, better roofies!

I saw them carry the fox out to the truck so we can do a little… "Medicine"…

**Later…**

**The Facility**

**Dr. Cooper POV**

"Ok, put him on the stretcher." I told the men as they put my patient on it.

"Does he have any injuries?" I asked them as I pulled the stretcher down the hallway.

"No doc, he is out for hours though." He responded.

"Ok, thank you. But before you leave, can you send me a sick soldier that looks a lot like this guy?" I told him.

"Sure thing doc." He told me as he left.I pulled the stretcher into my operating room, I have to take a sample of his blood. I took a IV and put it into his wrist, I sealed it and put the machine on 'Take', and saw the blood go into a bag.

"Here you go sir!" said the soldier as he brought a brown fox in a wheelchair.

"He has a brain tumor sir, he wont live longer than maybe two or so weeks." He followed.

The fox looked at me and he said, "You gonna fix me doc?"

I looked into his eyes and said, "Yeah, the operation will be painless."

I snapped my fingers and the soldier put his hands on the foxes neck.

SNAP!

He snapped his neck and the fox fell out the chair.

"Thank you." I said as I put him on another stretcher.

"No problem doc." He said as he left.

I placed them next to each other as I prepped for surgery.

The surgery is a version of cloning, or more like genetic replication. I take some STEM cells and some blood cells. I place them in a area that is similar to the body of a person, and the STEM cells copy the blood cells. The new blood cells copy everything of the old ones, including the DNA. What I am going to do here is that I will empty the blood of the sick fox, literary bleed him out to the last drop, and place the new blood in his body. The idea is, if I copy the stars DNA and put it in the dead fox, and temporary start the heart and organs, it should seem like this guy is the star.

The director is doing this so that we can dump a body in the city and that police wont look for the star. They will find the body, do tests on it, and it will say that this fox is the star. This process will take a few weeks, but will work. Now the only thing I have to do is make it looks like a murder to the sick fox…

**Miles POV**

"CREAM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"TAILS!" she screamed in pleasure as I continued to thrust.

I felt myself release and my legs shake as she also released. I looked into her eyes and she kissed me.

"That was so good baby." She said.

"It sounded like it was good." I said with a smile as I lied down next to her.

"So, you will stop worrying about Marshall and relax?" she said.

"Yeah, if we can do it again soon." I said as I kissed her neck.

She moaned and pushed me away, "Maybe in a few days, if you are able to relax."

"Ok honey, I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She said as she cuddled into my chest.

I closed my eyes as felt my self go to sleep…

**Marshall POV**

**In the dream world…**

As I laid in bed, I saw a female figure next to me.

"Morning Marshy." She said seductively.

"Morning." I replied.

"I got a present for you." She said as she took out a small shoebox.

"What is it?" I asked.

I took the box and opened it and I almost fainted. I saw a small baby, soaked in blood… his eyes were torn out, his lips were sealed shut, and his entrails were hanging.

"AHH!" I screamed as I dropped the box. I fell of the bed and the girl crawled to me.

"Baby was a bad boy… bad boys need to be punished…" she said as her voice became demented.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" I screamed as she got closer. She go her hands on my neck and said, "I am your wife, how can you forget?" Her eyes began to bleed and went black, her hand went to my mouth as I tried to scream, but no noise was made.

"Shh… you're going to wake up the baby…" she said sweetly.

Her hand went inside my mouth, going down my throat.

**Normal POV**

The woman's hand went down his throat as Marshall chocked. She grabbed onto his stomach, and she quickly ripped it out.

"Got to feed the baby…" she said.

She then had a claw out of her hand, she scratched a circle into Marshall's chest, and tapped it. Her hand then forced its way into his chest, and pulled out his heart. She held it in her hand as Marshall's eyes went wide in shock. She took a small bite into it and her voice slowly went to sweet sounding, to demented as she said "I love your fruit, don't make me go hungry baby… I…will…milk…you…dry…"


	14. Scene 14

**Scene 14**

**Dr. Cooper POV**

As I gave the star some anesthesia, I sliced opened the back of the dead foxes neck. I did this so I can connect a piece of the spinal cord to a machine that will make the organs still function, mainly the heart.

"Ok." I said as I got one of my tools.

CREEK!

I looked up and I saw a figure in the shadow.

"Hello, Dr. Cooper, I just wanted to see what will happen to our star." He said.

"Just going to take some blood and tissues, if I were you Mr. Director, put on a mask and gloves." I said as I got a camera tube.

"Already done doc." He replied as he stepped into the light. He had on a surgical coat, mask, and gloves. He also had goggles on and a hoodie-like surgical hat.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he stood next to me.

"To shrink his stomach, you know, to reduce hunger and appetite. I was going to ask you, but I knew you will like this." I replied as I slowly put the tube down his throat.

"Yup, you always know what I want in my stars!" he laughed.

I nodded and looked at my screen. I slowly put the tube farther, and farther down, trying to keep it from touching the inside of the esophagus. I soon reached the stomach and put the tube near the lining.

"Flip the switch for me, pleas sir." I told the director.

"Sure." He said as he switched it on. The vacuum like tube then began to suck up his stomach, reducing it to 1/3 of its original size. I saw pieces of the stomach go down the tube and into the bag. I quickly flipped the switch off and slowly took out the tube.

"Perfect." I said.

"Sir, when he comes to, give him some vitamins or pills, that should give him the daily requirement." I said as I took out a surgical scalpel.

"Sir?" I asked because I didn't hear a reply.

I looked around and saw the director looking up the stars gown.

"It looks bigger in person. I should've stuck with porn instead of snuff films." He laughed. I gave a fake laugh and made a small circle in the stars chest.

"What are you doing doc?" he asked.

"Taking a piece of his heart and putting it in the decoy's body. So the STEM cells have some D.N.A to copy." I said as I cut a piece of his chest out. Blood soon began to pour out but I quickly sterilized the hole. I cut a small piece of his breastplate and placed it in a metal pan. I then looked at his slowly beating heart and carefully sliced a piece of the right atrium. I took the piece and put it aside.

Now I just have to put in a new breastplate.

"Use the steel one." Said the director.

I nodded and went into my cabinet and got a piece of thin, but strong, steel and a power drill.

I went over to the star and drilled four holes into his ribs. I carefully placed the metal over it, and drilled it in.

"This should protect from ballistics to the heart." I said.

"Ok good. But when can I drop off the decoy?" asked the director.

"In about 5 weeks at most, 3 at the least. But with your star, he may be a little confused and sick after the first hour of him waking up." I told the director as we left the room…


	15. Scene 15 Amy- Act 1

** Scene 15**

** Amy- Act 1**

**Next morning**

**Amy's House…**

**Amy POV**

"Hi Cream!" I said as my best-friend walked in.

"Hi Amy, how are you doing?" she asked as she sat on my couch.

"Good, you?" I asked as I sat across from her.

"Fine, but… Tails hasn't been doing so good." She said with her head down.

"Because of Marshall leaving?" I responded.

"Yeah, but he is calling every rehab place near us to see if he checked himself in." she said with a small smile.

I used to remember Marshall would sometimes smoke pot, not everyday, more like once every 3 or 4 weeks.

"Why did he leave?" I asked.

"They just got into a fight and he left." Said Cream as she stood up.

I got up and got a photo album. I sat on a recliner and opened it. It opened on a page that had a picture of me and Marshall from when we used to date.

Cream looked and said, "I remember when Tails and Marshy would take us on dates and buy us so much stuff."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, and they were so nervous around us too, we had to make the first move!"

We laughed and I refocused on the picture.

"We were so happy together, and he was so cute. He always tried his best on the dates." I said as I took the picture out of its holder and looked at it…

**10 years ago…**

"I cant believe it, a double date!" said Cream as we stood in my bedroom.

"Really? With who?" asked Pie as she looked at us.

"Cream is going with Tails, and I have a date with Marshall." I said with a slight blush in my cheeks.

Pie looked surprised and said, "Really? What happened?"

"Well, me and Amy were walking home when Tails and Marshall walked by. They told us that they liked us and we were cute. Then they said if we can have a double date!" said Cream as she sat on a chair in my room.

"Wow, so lucky. But Amy." Said Pie as she looked at me.

"Have you and Marshall know each other since you were babys?" she asked.

"Yeah, but after they asked us on the double date, he said he always liked me and wanted to take the relationship to the next level." I said happily as I went into my closet.

"And aren't you like, 16 and he is 14?" she followed.

"So? You are 14 and we are friends. So what if I date a boy who is just a little younger than me." I said.

"That might make you a gold-digger." She laughed.

"Shut up!" I laughed as I got my clothes ready.

**2 hours later…**

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Is it them?" asked Cream as she put her brush down. We have just finished getting ready. Cream wore a yellow shirt with a striped scarf. She also had on warm blue jeans and a puffy jacket. (Its winter, we want to dress warmly.)

I had warm jeans on, and my pink sweater on. I also had a headband with a small flower in it on.

"I bet they look handsome." I said as we walked downstairs.

"Lets see." Said Cream as we opened the door.

Marshall and Tails stood their with nervous smiles on their faces as they gave us both flowers.

"Hello ladies." Said Marshall as he bowed. I blushed and took the flowers.

"Thank you." We said as we took the flowers.

Tails wore a blue jacket with jeans and Marshall wore a ushanka with a red coat on.

"Should we get going?" asked Tails as he took Creams hand.

"Yeah." She said, blushing.

**A little later…**

"Man you guys are so much more romantic than I thought!" I said as we walked out of a restaurant. They took us to dinner, the boys split the bill and paid for it. We walked down the stairs and Tails said, "Well, I am going to drive Cream home, Marshall, you walk Amy home."

"Sure." Said the brown fox as Tails left to his car.

We walked down the street and Marshall asked, "So, how was the date?"

"Good, and thanks for the flowers again." I said as I held onto his arm.

We continued to walk and he said, "You know Amy, I have liked you for a long time. And I have always wanted to ask you out." I looked at him and he blushed.

"Why haven't you?" I said with a smile.

"Cause I always thought you will turn me down." He replied.

"Marshy, I wouldn't do that. I always wanted to ask you out as well." I told him as he blushed more.

"Really?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Yup, you were always so cute." I told him, making him blush.

We walked more and it began to get colder. I rubbed my arms and slightly shivered.

"You ok?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, just freezing my ass off." I replied.

"Here." He said. He then unbuttoned his coat and put it on me.I blushed and he said, "There. Better?"

"Yes, thank you." I told him as we soon reached my house. He walked with me to my doorway and said "Well, we are home." "So, ill call you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure, and here." I gave him back his coat as I walked inside.

"Oh and one more thing." I said.

"What?" he asked.

I held his hands and leaned in. I puckered my lips and gave him a kiss on the lips. We closed our eyes and I felt him getting hot.

I opened my eyes and he was red as a tomato.

"A-a-amy…" he stuttered. "What?" I giggled as he blushed.

"That was my first kiss, and I am happy that you were my first." He said as blushed.

"Well, I am glad I am." I said as I hugged him…

* * *

Tell me what you guys think in the reviews


	16. Scene 16

** Scene 16**

**Pie POV**

**Prower House…**

"Well thank you for your time then." Said Tails as he put the phone down. I came by again to help Tails call nearby rehab places, so far none of them have Marshall.

"That was the last one within 50 miles." He said as he looked out the window.

"Do you think something happened?" I asked as I walked to him.

He glared at me and said, "Pie… don't say that, please…"

He refocused outside and said, "Please come back, Im sorry."

Oh, where are you at Marshall? We miss you…

"I shouldn't have yelled at him. He would still be here." He mumbled.

"It isn't your fault, maybe he went somewhere to find himself." I said in a cheerful tone.

He chuckled and said, "Maybe, I just want him back."

KNOCK KNOCK!  
Someone knocked on the door and Tails answered it. "Hi Tails." Said Julian as he walked in. He must have been at school this whole time. "Hi Julian." Said Tails as Julian put his backpack on the couch.

"Any word from brother?" he asked, his brown eyes looking at him.

"No, but he will back soon." Said Tails with a comforting smile. "Hopefully…" he mumbled. "Pie, whatcha doing here?" asked Julian as he looked at me.

"Helping Tails look for Marshall." I replied. "Ok, where do you guys think he left to?" he asked. "Probably to find himself or something." I told him.

"Well, if you guys here from brother, tell me. Im going to do my homework." He said as he went to his room.

"K, see yah." Said Tails as he went to the kitchen. He went into the fridge and opened a Corona.

"I never thought I would have to worry about when he would come back." He said as he drank.

KNOCK KNOCK!

The door knocked again and I went to answer it. I opened it and saw my older brother, Damien. He was a blue hedgehog with black streaks in his quills. He had purple eyes and was kinda playboy, but always looked out for us.

"Pie, come home now. You know that I don't want you here." He said with a gruff tone.

"Why?" I asked. I don't know why, but he hates it when I come over here.

"Just come home, now." He said in a louder tone.

"Who are you?" said Tails as he walked over. "Im Damien, Pies older brother, who the hell are you?" he said. "Tails, one of her friends, and she can stay if she wants." Said Tails as he got closer to Damien. "No she has to come home." Said Damien as he got in Tails face."You cant make her." Said Tails. "No, its ok. Ill just leave." I said as I walked past them. "Good, and bye Tails." Said Damien as he slammed the door on our way out.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!" shouted Damien at me. I opened my mouth to talk but he shouted, "I ALWAYS TOLD YOU, STAY AWAY FROM THESE FUCKS! YOUR GOING TO GET HURT!" he shouted again. I started to cry as I got in his car. "I don't want to talk to you anymore." He said.

Why does he hate Marshall… why…?


	17. Scene 17 Pie- Act 1

**Scene 17**

** Pie-Act 1**

**10 years ago…**

**At Mobiun High school in California…**

**Pie POV**

"Come on Debby! We are going to be late for class!" I said as I tugged on my sisters hand.

"Wait Pie! My hair!" she complained as we ran down the hall.

Debby was my younger sister, by 1 year. She was a violet colored hedgehog with green eyes. She was really stuck up and spoiled. Always wanting to get her way.

"Just wait Pie, no one is in class anyway. Look." She said as she pointed down the hall.

I looked and saw a bunch of kids standing outside of the health classroom. I went to door and looked inside the window, I saw no one inside except for a couple of tables with chairs.

"Why are we waiting outside for?" I heard someone groan.

"Something about a new teacher." Another voice said.

I looked and saw two foxes, a tall brown one, and a shorter yellow fox with two tails.

"We have been waiting here for about 10 minutes, I don't know if we are going to have a first period." Said the brown fox.

"How hard is it to find a lousy health teacher?" complained Debby.

"You will be surprised toots." Said the yellow fox.

Debby darted her eyes at him at went to the huge crowd of kids standing around.

"She doesn't like it when people call her that." I told the foxes.

"Well, sorry for my older brothers rudeness." Said the brown fox.

The yellow fox elbowed the other fox in the stomach.

"Ow!" he said as he rubbed his side.

The yellow fox laughed and said, "Ill say what I want to say. Im going to the restroom, the damn teacher isn't coming." He walked down the hall and left.

I looked at the brown fox and asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah, we always push each others buttons. Whats your name?" he asked.

"Pie, yours?" I replied.

"Marshall. And my older brother is Miles 'Tails' Prower." He said.

Soon I heard the sound of keys clanging and I turned around. I saw a staff worker run down the hall with keys in his hand.

"Sorry for the wait kids, we just had to do some things." He said as we walked inside.

"Finally! It took hella long time." Complained Debby.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat in the middles of the class. Debby took the seat next to me.

"Mind if I sit behind you?" asked Marshall.

"Sure." I said warmly as he took his chair behind us.

"Miles is going to be late." He laughed.

BEEP BOOP!

The intercom went on and I heard one of the staff members on it.

"Attention MHS, sorry that we couldn't get some of you in class. There was a new bill passed in congress, desegregating our schools, meaning that there will be human students and teachers. So lets give them a warm MHS welcome."

He went off the intercom and Marshall said, "Finally, I didn't think congress would finally allow this."

"I know right? It was a stupid law when they pass the segregation law a few years ago." I said.

"I don't care really, people are people." Said Debby as she looked in her pocket mirror, checking her hair.

I rolled my eyes and heard the door open.

The whole class looked at the door and we saw a human, he had blues eyes and brown hair. He had a athletic like build and was about 5'10.

"Sorry im late kids. I just got word that the law was passed." He said.

He went to the front of the class and said, "My name is Steve Kennelley, but you may call me Mr. Kennelley."

He then put his hand on the front desk and said, "Just so you kids know, I don't see a difference when it comes to species. Mobiun, human, they are all the same to me. I only look at character." He said.

A few kids then started to walk in as the bell rang.

"A few late kids? I understand, first day everyone is late." Said Mr. Kennelley with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry, teach." They said a little confused.

The same yellow fox from earlier sat next to Marshall and he whispered in his ear.

"Who is the _gringo_?"

Marshall then lifted his foot and stomped on his older brothers foot.

"OW!" he said, calling attention to himself. Everyone then looked and Mr. Kennelley said "What was that?"

"Nothing sir." Said Tails, red faced.

Mr. Kennelley then went back to the board and wrote some things down.

"Don't talk like that dude. Give him a chance." Whispered Marshall to Tails.

"Hmf" scoffed Tails.

"Humans are all the same to me, greedy, lazy, fat, power obsessed. They only think like that." He continued.

"Just shut up." Said Marshall.

"He is always negative about this stuff." Said Marshall to me.

"Does it look like I give a damn?" said Debby to Marshall.

"Watch your mouth toots." Said Tails as he pointed to Debby.

"Fuck you." She said as she faced forward.

"My sister is always like this, just ignore her." I told Marshall.

"Siblings, right?" laughed Marshall…

* * *

Tell me what you guys think in the reviews


	18. Scene 18

**Scene 18**

**Now, at night…**

**In a van…**

**Private Dick POV**

I sat across from him and watched him stare at me. The fox tilted his head as he said, "Where are we going?"

"Your next 'set'." I told him. Good thing he dosent know that I hit his car, if he did he would probably kill me.

"What's your name?" he asked as his head tilted like a confused puppy. He is remarkable calm compared to earlier. He was acting crazy, saying rants, just being wild. Dr. Cooper told us that he would act like that, but would calm down after a bit.

"Private Dick. That is all im telling you." I said as I laid my rifle on my lap, the barrel facing him.

"A M14 with sling and rubber grip, nice…" he said as he looked at it.

I lifted it and said, "Yup, it's a nice one here, modified it my self."

"That is my favorite gun, except for the Glock." He said, I saw him grin from the side of the mask.

"Nice to know." I said flatly.

"Enough chit-chat, we are here." Said the Driver as he parted a little mesh window.

I opened the back van door and said, "Ok, this is where you get off. Get good kills."

He jumped down and said, "I will."

**Marshall POV**

I saw the van drive away down the street, the black paint hiding it in the darkness.

"Ok, this is one of the East's hide outs, be quiet for the best kills."

I walked to a house that was in front of me. It looks like a small mansion with broken windows, lights on, graffiti on every wall, and broken bottles scattered around. I looked and saw a small basement entrance. I walked to it and put my ear against the door.

"NIGGA SHUT UP! Weed don't cost that much!" I heard a voice say.

"It so does you dumbass! Fur cost so much more too!" another one said.

"Well buy more weed instead of fur." Said voice that sounded like it was near the wall.

"Ok then… JORDON DON'T SMOKE THAT IN HERE!" shouted one.

"Why the hell not!?" someone complained.

"The meth is super combustible, smoke it outside!" said the same voice.

"Alright, alright…" he groaned. I quickly got out of the way of the door and crouched in a shrub. The door opened and walked a East member wearing green. He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and started to smoke.

"Uptight motherfuckers…" he mumbled.

"These assholes don't know how to make decent meth, take care of this guy then the rest."

I grabbed a broken bottle that was near me and tossed it into a another bush.

"Huh?" he said. He walked to it, still smoking, and looked into the bush. I stood up and grabbed an another broken bottle and grasped it by the drinking in. The glass was sharp and ready for use. I slowly walked to get behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" he turned around and I stuck the sharp in into his face. The glass went deep into his nose and eyes as he grabbed my hand, I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to his knees and kept on pushing the bottle farther until he stopped moving.

"Nice kill, and it was quiet."

I dropped him and searched his pockets. I looked in his back pocket and found a sharp switchblade knife. Perfect, and this wont break real easy.

I held on the knife and walked around the house. I walked behind and found a mesh back door. I opened it and found that I was in a kitchen. I saw a East in gray by a fireless stove cooking what I thought was crack. He had on earphones and kept doing what he did. I quickly got behind him and put my hand over his mouth. He tried to scream but I quickly slit his throat, I felt the blood go down from the knife to my hand, and blood come up from his mouth. I then pushed his head into the pot of boiling water. I heard him trying to scream as water came up. He struggled to break free but I kept him there till he stopped. His arms drooped down and I let him go. The crack water from the pot spilled onto the floor, I looked at his burned face but I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel sorrow, or remorse. I felt new, like I was born to do this. I found my new meaning to life.

"Wow that was a nice kill, burned AND slit throat!"

I left the mongoose on the floor and started to go up the stairs.

"Michael, you ok!?" I heard someone yell.

I quickly backpedaled and hid in a corner of the kitchen. I heard him walk down and down the hallway, "You ok ese?" he said. He stepped into the kitchen and saw the mongoose on the floor. "Michael!" he said as he ran to the body. He covered his mouth, trying not to puke.

"KILL HIM! GUT HIM!"

I quickly ran behind him and wrapped my arm around his neck. The fox tried to fight it but I got my knife and started to cut his face.

"AG-" he almost screamed but I shoved the knife in his throat. Blood squirted out from the cuts on his face and the knife in his throat.

"Nice… Nice…"

I took the knife out and wiped off the blood. I looked and saw a big puddle of blood in the kitchen. I put my fingers in the blood and put it on my mask. I started to walk to the stairs, I stumbled up till I reached the top. I was in a hallway with a few rooms, one of them was open with a light on.

I walked to it and saw a hedgehog on a table doing lines of coke.

"THAT'S THE SHIT!" he screamed as he dropped his straw. He feel back and laid on the floor.

"So much good stuff…" he moaned.

His eyes glanced at me and his eyes went wide. "Who are you?" he said slightly scared.

I didn't answer but I went to him, I stuck the knife in his eye and began to dig into it.

"AHHH!" he screamed as I pushed it deeper. I kept on pushing till I reached the brain, where he stopped moving.

"A BLIND eye to crime! HA HA!"

I stood up and saw a fox in the hallway, he had a small meat cleaver and looked scared as hell. I grabbed my knife by my blade and threw it at him. It went threw the air, cutting it, and hit him in the fore head. He fell with a thud. I went up to him and ripped it out his skull. "If only I found you a long time ago boy!"

I looked down the hall and saw no one. I went to each one of the rooms and found no one inside each. They just had bags of coke, weed, and some other drugs. Still holding my bloody knife, I walked down the stairs. I saw a two East members in the kitchen, looking at the dead body.

"Who ever did this is going to pay!" one of them as he shook his fist.

"We will kill the mother fucker who did this!" the other one said as he took out a screw driver.

I stood there and he said, "The blood prints leave the kitchen, he is still here."

They turned around and saw me. They froze and slowly backed off.

"Finish these two."

I slowly walked to them, they slowly backed away, I got close to the one without the screw driver and he started to shake. I got my knife and stuck it inside his stomach, blood quickly came out his mouth and onto my mask, I slowly twisted it as he grabbed his stomach. I pushed the knife deeper and deeper into his stomach, all the way to the end of the handle. I stood back and watched him fall to the ground. I turned my head to the other East member and he dropped his screw driver. He ran away, but fell on the dead body from earlier. He laid on his back as I got on top of him. I put my hands on his neck, slowly squeezing the air out of him, he put his hands on my arm, trying to push me off, but my grip got tighter and I crushed his windpipe.

"Nice, not bloody, but nice. Now, they are a few more East members down stairs, about 3 more, just kill them and we are done."

I saw a door open that was under the staircase, I slowly walked down it and saw 3 East members playing poker. A meth maker thing (I don't know what its called) was near them, turned on and making more of the drug.

I looked down and saw that I had a piece of barbed wire on my boot. How did that get there? I walked down and turned off the light.

"What the fuck!" "What happened" "Another power outage!?"

I heard their voices and went to the closest one. I wrapped the wire around his neck and kneed him in the back. I heard him choke. As he fell to his knees I put my knee on his back and pushed. I quickly shifted and turned the wire as his head slowly fell off his neck. "Nice, nice, decapitation is always a favorite."

"What was tha-"

SNAP!

The other East member began to talk, he was next to me. I quickly put my hands on his neck and snapped it. "Whats happening!?"

I got the last East member and pushed him into the meth maker, lighting him on fire.

"AGHHH!" he screamed. He tried to put himself out, but he soon died, the smell of his flesh filled the air. "Nice, that was a nice scene. If I were you I would get out, the place would blowup in about 2 minutes cause of the fire and meth."

I walked out of the house and saw a black armored van.

"Get inside." Said a man as he stood inside it, his gun aimed at me.

I got inside and sat down. The door closed and I looked outside the window.

"Watch for the fireworks kid." Said the man.

KABOOM!

The house soon exploded and was in a ball of flames, burning everything and everyone inside…


	19. Scene 19 Cream and Tails- Act 1

**Scene 19**

** Cream and Tails-Act 1**

**At the Prower house…**

**Miles POV**

"Coming to bed baby?" asked my wife as she laid in bed.

"Yeah, im coming." I said as I entered the room. I took off my clothes and put on my pajamas.

"You are so much more relaxed now since last night." Said Cream with a smile as she looked at me put on my pajama bottoms. "Maybe because you gave been a good stress reliever last night." I replied with a slight smirk on my face. She blushed and said, "Do you remember the first time?" I got in the bed with her and said, "Yeah, and im glad it was with you." We were each others first when we were 18. "Im glad it was with you too." She said as she kissed me. "It was also the first time I said 'I love you'." I said.

"Yeah, I think that is what caused it too." She chuckled…

**9 years ago…**

**At Creams house…**

I stood underneath her window, it was night time, about 11 pm. I had a jacket on and was nervous as fuck. Nonetheless, I still had the courage to come to her house. Using my tails, I spun them so I could fly. Me and Marshall have the same trait, flyable tails. Anyway, I flew up to the window and stood on the little roof under her window.

KNOCK KNOCK!

I quietly knocked and she came to the window. Cream looked surprised then happy, she opened the window and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I am so glad you came by again." She said as I sat on the window sill.

"I just couldn't stay away from you." I said with a smile. She hugged me and said, "Why don't you come inside?" "Sure." I got inside her room and she closed the window.

"My dad would kill you if he knew you were here." Cream said in a slightly worried tone. Her dad, Vector, doesn't like it when I see his daughter, I don't know why. He never told me why. "If I can see you, it is worth it." I told her as I kissed her on the nose. She blushed and said, "I love it when you do that." "They aren't here by the way. Its their anniversary and they left town." She said. "Cool, now we don't have to whisper." I said.

We sat on her bed and I asked her, "Cream, how long have we known each other?"

"Since freshman year, 4 years ago. Why did you ask?" "No reason, but how long have we been dating?" "Since last year. Why are you asking me?" she asked.

I put my hand on her cheek and said, "I want to tell you something.

"What is it?" she asked. I kissed her on the lips and said, "Since I first saw you, I have always had feelings for you." She kissed me back, putting her arms around my neck and said, "I have had feelings for you too." We continued to kiss for seemed to be hours then I had the courage to say what I had to say.

"Cream…"

Without breaking from the kiss she asked, "What?"

"I love you."

My heart began to beat fast after I said that. I started to sweat as she pushed me away a bit. I looked into her light brown eyes and she said, "I love you too."

My heart jumped as I said, "Really?"

She nodded and said, "I think there is something pulling us together, that wont ever pull us apart."

"I don't ever want to be apart from you, I want to see you everyday." I told her.

She kissed me again and I said, "I love you."

She smiled and pushed me onto her bed. She sat in my lap and said, "Why don't you show me how much you love me?"

"You mean…?" I started to talk but she cut me off.

"I want to lose my virginity to you." She said, blushing.

I didn't know what to say, she loves me and she wants me to take her right now.

"Why don't we just go at it?"

She kissed me, on top of me. She started to take off my jacket, then my shirt. She rubbed my chest as my hand went to her back. Still kissing, I slowly and gently grabbed her butt. She moaned as she took off her shirt. I looked at her near topless body and I got more and more excited. She unhooked her pink bra, and threw it at my face. I took it off my face and looked at her breasts. She blushed and said, "Do you like what you see?"

I nodded as I kissed her.

She pushed me away and said, "Do you have protection?"

I went into my wallet and pulled out a condom.

"I kinda had a feeling that this would happen tonight." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Im glad you had the feeling." She said as she undid the belt on my jeans. She threw the belt to the side and I helped her take off my jeans. I kicked them off and she reached inside of my boxers. I moaned as she grabbed my throbbing member and looked at it.

"I hope the first time dosent hurt." She said as she took the condom out of the wrapper.

"It wont, as long as you are with the person you love." I told her as she put it on me.

It felt foreign to me, the rubber on my manhood.

She got off the bed and took off her jeans. I watched as she stripped down to wearing nothing. She blushed and said, "Like this even more?"

"Yeah." I said as she got back on the bed, she placed herself over my erect member and slowly went down. The head of it slowly went inside her, we both loudly moaned as she dropped her self.

"Told you it dosent hurt." I said.

She slowly began to rock her body, felt the pleaser with each rock, the bed creaking with the motions. We both moaned as she went faster and faster. "Oh, god…" we both said as she reached to my face and kissed me, her tongue inside my mouth and mine inside hers. We kept on going and going, loving each other. I felt her get tighter and me getting close to finishing. "TAILS!" she screamed in pleasure. "CREAM" I yelled.

I finished as she climaxed, my legs shook as she leaned in close to me.

"I love you." She told me.

"I love you too." I replied

**Now…**

"That first time, was so great." I told her.

"Yeah it was." She agreed.

"Speaking of sex things… I got to tell you something." She told me.

"What?"

She leaned in and whispered into my ear, and my stomach dropped….

* * *

*Gasp*

What did she tell him?


	20. Scene 20

**Scene 20**

**Next day…**

**Normal POV**

**Shadow's house…**

"Pair of threes bitches!" exclaimed Sonic as he threw his cards down.

"You got to be kidding me right?" complained Shadow.

"Just pay up!" said Sonic as everyone (Silver, Tails, and Shadow) pushed their chips to him.

"Last time I play with you guys, the cards are always rigged." Complained Silver.

"Sore loser." Snorted Sonic.

"Look who is talking." Said Shadow. "You're the biggest sore winner here." He followed. Everyone laughed except for one person at the table. Tails looked at his lap as the guys looked at him.

"You ok kid? You love playing poker with us." Said Sonic as he nudged his shoulder.

"Yeah, just thinking about Marshall." He said in a low voice.

"Dude, relax. He will back soon, I promise you." Said Shadow as he tried to comfort him.

"Yeah." Said Tails, still in a low voice.

"Why did he leave?" asked Silver as he drank from his beer can.

"I walked in while he was smoking pot." Said Tails. The guys eyes went wide, as they leaned in to listen. "We had a fight and I haven't seen him since then."

"Just forget it, he told me that he always wanted to go to Canada! He probably lost his phone there or something. He will be back." Said Sonic as he handed Tails a beer.

"Cheer up." He said.

Tails smiled and took the can, he then took a small sip. "I got to tell you guys something." He said.

"What?"

Tails took a deep breath and said, "Cream is pregnant."

The guys looked at him stunned and speechless.

"Holy shit, didn't think you had it in you kid!" joked Shadow.

Tails smiled and Silver said, "Who would've thought that out of all of us, you will be the first one to have a kid."

"I know, I know! I thought Sonic will have a kid with Amy first instead of me being first." Said Tails.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at him as Tails continued, "You know, because you guys love each other and shit."

He laughed and said, "Yeah well… we are trying."

"Well, congrats man, your kid will be lucky to have you as a dad." Said Silver as he raised his can.

"Cheers." He said.

The guys raised their cans and said, "Cheers."

They took a drink and focused on their cards again.

Sonic then began to do a small, but long whistle.

TWEET!

BASH!

"What the fuck!" said Sonic after the noise.

The guys looked and saw Shadow covering his head on the table, his body shaking…


	21. Scene 21 Shadow- Act 1

**Scene 21**

** Shadow- Act 1**

**8 Months ago…**

**Somewhere if Siberia…**

**Private First Class. G.U.N Agent Shadow POV**

I laid down on the cold but soft snow. I rested the butt of my Barrette 50. Cal sniper rifle.

"Do you have a visual?" Said my commander on my radio.

I looked through the lens and saw a crowd of people in a small coliseum, it looked old and run down, but stable. Mustve been about at least 20'000 peaple in there. In the upper section was a small podium with banners and red and white flags adorned with a white Ak-47.

"No sir, but the podium is there." I said back into my radio.

"Do you have the target photo?" asked my commander. I went into my pocket and took out a small photo. My target was the leader and founder of a new radical rebel group in Russia, I think they are the Fighting Under Corrupt Kings, or F.U.C.K. Anyway, the target was a Gray Swallow with light yellow eyes, his name was Kendrick the Swallow I think.

"Yes I have the photo sir." I said back.

"Good, because the target is reaching the podium."

I looked into my scope and saw him with three body guards in arctic white army uniforms.

"Take the shot when ready."

I watched him walk up to the podium as he looked at the crowd with a smile on his face.

"Calculating the distance and the wind speed…"

After I predicted the flight of the bullet I put my finger on the trigger, I emptied my lungs and pulled the trigger…

BANG

The bullet sliced through the air, making a 'whoosh' sound, finally hitting the leader. It hit him in the eye, going through his skull and brain, leaving a huge gaping bullet hole.

The crowd started to scream and duck as his body guards went down and looked around.

"Good kill, now get out of there."

I took my gun and my gear and quickly put it in my back pack. I looked back with binoculars and saw the body guards aiming at me from the podium with a sniper rifle.

"SHIT!"

I quickly ducted down and the bullet sliced through the tree that was behind me.

"Get out of their Shadow!"

I quickly sprinted out of my snipping spot and through trees.

WOOF! WOOF!

I heard dogs that were not far from me. How the hell did they know where I was at?

I jumped over a log and felt a sharp pain in my leg.

"AGH!" I screamed.

I fell down and looked down. I saw a rusty bear trap clutching onto my leg, blood gushing out. I put my hands on the teeth and tried to pry them apart.

"AHHHH!"  
The pain of the teeth getting out of my skin was too intense, I let go but the teeth snatched even harder on my leg.

"AGH!" I screamed.

"He is over there!"

"Got it Comrade, go go go!" I heard the soldiers shout, their footsteps getting closer and closer to me.

TWEET!

The sound of a whistle filled the air.

"Is that a Tweeter!"

"SHIT RUN!"

"ITS TOO LA-"

BOOM!

The Tweeter Missle (A/N: A Tweeter Missle is a rocket that when fired, is faster than a tweet being sent out, hence its name, and the tweet like sound when fired and in the air)

It hit the ground hard as I closed my eyes.

SPLASH!  
I opened my eyes and I was covered in blood.

"AH!" I screamed as I looked at it.

I was covered in guts and intestines from the soldiers. I wiped my face and my hand was covered in blood. I soon started to feel weak, I lost more and more blood.

SCREECH!  
I heard a truck stop and my head fell back. I looked up and saw a G.U.N Medic.

"He is alive sir!" he shouted.

Everything soon became blurry and echoed.

"Get… to the base… hurry!" I heard someone say. I soon blacked out…

**Now…**

"You ok?" I heard a voice say as my I covered my head.

I slowly picked up my head and saw the guys looking at me worried.

I wiped my forehead and said, "Yeah, yeah, just tired…" I said with a fake yawn.

"You were never the same since you got drafted Shadow." Said Silver in concern.

"Look, im going to leave ok. I got to do something." I stood up and headed to the door.

"Tell us what is wrong dude." I head Tails said.

"No, no…" I said as I opened the door.

Every since that day in Siberia, every time I hear a whistle or a tweet sound, the memories come back. The images of being covered in blood, taking a life, and nearly being killed my self.

I took out my phone and called someone.

"Hello? Shadow?" he said.

"Dr. Kennelly, it happened again." I said…

* * *

Leave a review and tell me what you guys think


	22. Scene 22 Shadow- Act 2

** Scene 22**

** Shadow- Act 2**

**30 minutes later…**

**West Chaos City Mental Clinic…**

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice doc." I said as I walked in.

"No problem Shadow, I understand how these flashbacks affect you." Said Dr. Kennelly as I took a seat.

He took his seat across from me and he asked, "Can you describe to me what happened leading to your flashback?"

I held my head and replied "I was uh… playing poker with my friends and one of them uh… started to whistle and it sounded like one of the Tweeter Missiles from my service."

He wrote something down and said, "So, you just heard it and that is what caused a flashback?"

I nodded and he asked, "What happened when you heard it?"

"My, uh… head went down on the table and uh… my body began to shake as I relived the moment." I said.

I looked at my hands and they began to shake a little too, just thinking about it makes me nervous.

"It was your first assignment huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said slowly as I went into my pocket. I took out a pack of cigarettes and asked, "Is it ok if I smoke?"

He sighed and said, "Open a window first."

I got up and opened a window, I then went back and sat on the couch. I took out a cigarette and my lighter, I put the cigarette in my mouth and lit it.

While I blowed out smoke he asked, "Shadow, how long have you been smoking?"

"Since I was 22." I replied.

"So… 7 years?"

"Yeah." I responded.

"Why did you start smoking?" he asked me.

I blowed out smoke through my nostrils and replied, "Cause I wanted to seem cooler for a girl I had a crush on."

"Who is she?"

"Rouge."

"The same woman you are with, am I correct?" He asked.

"Right." I nodded.

"Why continue?"

"Cause Im hooked." I said as I sucked on the cigarette. I then blowed the smoke out my nostrils. He wiped away some of the smoke that went to his face and said, "Have you tried the patch?"

"Yeah, but every time I took it off for a new one, my fur would get ripped off." I said.

"How about gum?"

"Hedgehogs can't eat gum; it infects our teeth more easily than it would to humans." I told him.

"Well… I don't know. Oh! How about E-Cigarettes?" he said with a smile.

"Illegal for Mobiuns…" I groaned.

"What else…" he mumbled…


	23. Scene 23

**Scene 23**

**At West Chaos City Police Department…**

**Normal POV**

Vector sat at his desk, looking at the pictures on his desk. He looked at a picture of his daughter, Cream, when she was just 9 years old.

"She is such a big girl now." He said with a smile. He then glanced over at a picture of her and Tails. It was a picture of them on their wedding day.

"And she married well." He laughed.

KNOCK KNOCK!  
Vectors head picked up and he said, "Who is it?"

"Espio, sir. May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure."

The purple chameleon then entered the room. He stood in front of Vectors desk and said, "Sir, the Chief wants to see you."

"Ok, ill be there in a minute." Said Vector as he stood up. Espio left and soon Vector left. He walked down a hallway and reached a glass door with "Captain" written on it. He opened the door and there was a wooden desk with a leather swivel chair, the back facing Vector.

"You wanted to see me sir?" he asked.

"Yes, Detective Vector, I have a request for you." Said the Captain from behind the chair.

"What is it?"

"That… Prower case… I have orders to take you off the case." He said.

Vector's eyes widened , "B-b-but sir! Its my other son-in-law!" he stuttered.

"Yes, that is why. Orders from the top say that Detectives cant work on cases that involve family. Sorry." He said.

"But sir!"

"No buts Vector! If you don't leave this case, I will fire you! It really isn't my choice!" said the Captain.

Vector held his head low and said, "Alright sir, I will leave the case…"

He slowly walked out the room and closed the door.

The Captain, his back still to the door, sat there. He folded his hands and sighed.

"Orders are orders." He mumbled.

BEEP!  
His phone beeped, he quickly took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is it done?" said a gruff voice.

"Yes sir, it has been done." Said the Captain.

"Good, the money should arrive to you in a day or two. Try to delay the progress of the investigation by ANY means necessary." Said the voice.

The Captain sighed and he said, "Ok sir."

"If you don't, I will shit on you from a height so high, you will think god himself took a shit on you."

"Ok." Said the Captain.

"Ok, good day Dr. Eggman."

He then hung up the phone…


	24. Scene 24 Amy- Act 2

** Scene 24**

** Amy- Act 2**

**That night at the Rose house…**

**Amy POV  
**"Come on baby, lets try again." Said Sonic as he rubbed my shoulder.

"No, Im tired." I told him as he tried kiss me on my neck.

"Come on! If Tails can do it, we can!"

I pushed him away and said, "If you truly love me, then we wont do it tonight."

He looked at me and sighed, "Ok, not tonight then."

"Ok, I love you." I said as I kissed him on the nose.

"Love you too." He said.

We went back and laid in bed. I may be with Sonic now, but I will never forget Marshall and the times we had. He was always, how do you say? Cute, in what he does.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**9 years ago…**

"So, how was today Marshy?" I asked.

Marshall sat next to me on the couch and said, "Good, but how was yours?" he asked.

"Good, but I had to look for colleges all day." I said.

"Im going to miss you when you leave." He said as he rubbed my cheek.

"Ill miss you too." I said as I kissed him.

"Um, Amy?" he asked.

"What?"

"Can you do that thing I like?" he asked.

He loves it when I do this thing to him, well all canine-like Mobiuns love it, the males actually.

"Ok Marshy." I said as I rubbed his head.

He blushed, and his tail started wagging slowly.

"Who is a good boy?" I giggled as I rubbed faster.

"Me…" he said, obviously trying to hold in his moans.

"Correct answer." I said as I started to scratch his ears.

He started to pant and he leg began to twitch.

"Amy…. This feels so good…" he panted.

"It must feel good, you always want it!" I laughed as he panted faster and I scratched more.

RING!

My phone rang, but without stopping, I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said as I scratched faster, my boyfriend panting with his tongue out now, it was really cute the way he acts during this.

"Hey Amy! Its Cream."

"Hi Cream! Whats up?" I said trying to hold in my laughs while looking at Marshall.

"Not much… but what do you and Marshall say to another double date?" she asked.

"Sure, where?"

"How about a picnic in the park?" she asked.

I scratched his ears faster and his face began to get red, "Sure, see you in a hour." I said as I hung up.

"Amy, please… don't stop…" panted Marshall.

I started to scratch really fast and his legs twitched, his face began to get red. He let out a sigh and said, "Ah… Thank you Amy, I love that."

I kissed him on the nose and said, "Your welcome Marshy, but why do you like it so much?"

"Its… a personal reason, you have to be a fox to understand." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Ok, well we have a double date at the park again with your brother and Cream."

I said he stood up.

"Ok, just let me go change then we can go." He replied.

"Why do you need to change? Your clothes are clean." I stated with slight confusion.

"Um… just need to get into shorts." He said quickly.

"Alright, but hurry." I said as he went into his room…

**1 hour later…**

"Hey guys!" said Cream as she hugged me.

"Hey little bro!" said Tails as he hugged Marshall.

"Dude, im taller than you, you are the little bro." he joked.

We chuckled and Tails said, "Hope you don't mind, but I had to bring someone along with us." He moved to the side a bit and little Julian stood there.

"Hi Julian!" me and Cream said as he squatted to we were at his eye level.

"Hi Amy! Hi Cream!" he said with a smile.

"Julian, you are so smart huh?" said Marshall as he picked him up.

"Yeah!" said Julian excitedly. Marshall then ran his hands through his quills and Julian giggled.

Me and Cream stood up and I said, "Ok guys, what about that picnic?"

"Sure." Said Tails as he held Cream's hand.

"Its set up over here." He said as we followed, I hooked my arm with Marshall's free arm and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and Julian laughed. We continued and followed Tails until we saw a wooden table with a basket on it. Cream sat down with Tails and Marshall put Julian to sit beside him. I sat down with Marshall and Cream said, "What did you bring for the picnic Tails?"

"Just sandwiches and sodas." Said Tails as he opened the picnic basket. He pulled out some paper plates and a loaf of bread wrapped in plastic.

"What did you two do today?" Asked Tails as he opened it and took out some bread.

"Just hanged out, and talked." I replied. I glanced over at Marshall and he was making faces with Julian, making him laugh.

"Brother!" Julian giggled. I laughed and put my hand on Marshall's shoulder, he looked at me and I said, "You make a wonder full brother."

He smiled and said, "Yeah, I just love spending time with Julian that's it."

I looked at Tails and he handed me a plate with a sandwich and I said "Thank you." He nodded and I took a bit into my sandwich.

I looked over at Marshall again and saw he and Julian were already eating their food.

"So… What did you two do today?" I asked Tails and Cream.

They glanced at each other and said, "Nothing…" I saw a small smile on their faces as they looked down.

"Come on, you guys must've done something." Persisted Marshall.

"Bro, we just hanged out, nothing else." Said Tails as he looked at his brother.

"Alright then." Said Marshall as he ate a sandwich Cream gave him.

We began to eat, not talking for a bit, then I spoke up.

"What school are you two going to?" I asked Tails and Cream.

"Im going to try to get engineering degree at the Technological Institute of Technology, then I might try to get a pilots license." Said Tails, smiling.

"You were always interested in planes Miles." Chuckled my brown fox boyfriend.

"He always was, I don't know why?" asked Cream.

"I just love flying! I don't know why, but when im in the air, I feel free and nothing can bother me." Said Tails.

"Well, I wish you best of luck in collage, Tails." I said smiling to the yellow fox.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

"What about you Cream?" I asked.

"Im going to Culinary School." Said Cream.

"Like to cook and stuff?" asked Marshall as he wiped his mouth.

"Yeah, I just love cooking!" said Cream gleefully.

"What about you Ames?" asked Tails to me.

"Uh, I'm thinking of going to medical school to become a nurse." I said. I always wanted to help out people who are sick or hurt. Just one of the nice, helping qualities I have in me.

"Nice." Said Cream.

"And what about you, little bro?" asked Tails to Marshall.

"First of all, I am taller than you, and second, I plan on going to getting a degree in game design."

Tails laughed and said, "Ok, you are taller than me, and cool. Designing games, hope you can makes em as good as you can play em."

Marshall chuckled and said, " I will."

We continued to eat at our picnic for about another 20 minutes, talking, laughing, enjoying time together.

Afterwards, Tails took Julian and Cream home, and Marshall walked home with me.

"So… a nurse?" he asked me.

"Yeah, so I can take care of people." I said as I looked at him.

"Well, I hope you do become a nurse, because I want someone as pretty as you to take care of me when im sick." He said.

I blushed and said, "Thank you, and even if I wasn't a nurse I would still take care of my little 'Marshmallow'." Marshmallow is his pet name I gave him. He is sweet as one.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek as we approached my door.

"Well, Ames, cant wait to see you tomorrow." He said as he held my hand.

"See you tomorrow." I said as I kissed him on the lips.

He blushed and said, "Whenever im with you, I just feel happy."

I smiled and said, "I feel the same with you."

He then said, "OK, ill call you then?"

"Sure. See yah!" I said as he walked away…


	25. Scene 25

**Scene 25**

**Now…**

**Marshall POV**

SNAP!  
I let him drop to the floor as I let him out of my grip.

"Nice, just kill the mother fuckers here and we are done."

As I looked at the dead body, I bent down and took his crowbar.

"That should be very…. Handy…"

I stood up and looked around, I was in a houses basement. Not a lot was down here, no drugs or anything, just some cleaning supplies, washer and dryer, and a few boxes of stuff. I picked up the body and dragged him to the space under the stairs. I let him go and slowly walked up. My hand on the rail, the other with the crowbar, I slowly nudged the door to house with my shoulder.

"Nigga, I knew you could get the fly shit." I heard someone say. I saw about 3 East members, around a table, snorting cocaine. Their noses white with the stuff.

"Ese, I don't get the shit, I make the shit!" I heard one of the say.

"These guys have are more, how do you say? Resilient. You better kill em good, cause with all that crack, they don't feel a lot of pain."

I nodded at the directors advice and walked back down. I went to the dark area underneath the stairs and hit the brick on the wall with the crowbar.

CLUNK!

"What the fuck was that?"

"Is that Ezekiel?

"What the fuck is that nigga doing?"

"You two, go down there. Yell if you need help."

I then heard the door open and steps walking down.

"He probably took a nap and something fell." I heard one of them say.

"Probably." The other agreed. "They cant see you in darkness, use this to your advantage." I nodded and the walked down till they were on the same floor with me.

"Where is he at?" said one, wearing jeans and a gray bandana tied 'West-Coast' style, ironicly…"I don't know." Said the other one, a yellow fox with blue jeans, a wife beater, and a gray hat. He walked in front of me and I raised my crowbar, the bottom of it, the non-hook end, facing the back of his neck.

With all the force that I had in my arms, I quickly thrusted it into the back of his neck. The sharp teeth went into his throat, going until it reached the other side, as blood began to squirt out of his neck. He grabbed his throat as I pulled it out, with bits and pieces of his flesh still on the crowbar.

He fell to the floor, holding his neck, as blood squirted all over the place. The other East member looked at his friend then at me. He went to his side and pulled out a gun as he said.

"MOTHERFU-"

I quickly took the hooked end and jammed it up on his bottom jaw, impaling it. His eyes went wide as he stared at me, he looked to be in so much pain that he couldn't scream. With all my might, I ripped off his jaw from his face, teeth and tongue and all, as he fell on his knees.

His jaw was still on the crowbar, but I switched it around and jammed the bottom end through his eye socket, through his brain. I wiggled it around and yanked it back out. Bits and pieces of his brain were on it and I wiped if off.

"Good job, gory kills in a quick succession."

I then took his ripped of jaw and threw it on the floor. It was now all bloody, and I was too. My black outfit splattered with blood.

I then proceded to walk up the stairs, I looked through the crack in the door and saw the East member snorting more cocaine.

"Only snow you will find in the CC!" he laughed.

I slowly walked behind, I stood up straight as he kneeled over a coffee table, still snorting crack.

"MR. MATHERS, KILL HIM!"

I grabbed his head and quickly shoved it onto the table.

CRASH!

His head went through the wooden table, splinters went around and the cocaine went up like smoke. I lifted his head and saw the straw he had was metal, it went up his nose and probably though his brain. Blood poured out of his nose and his face had splinters and powder on it.

I dropped him and looked around. The house was one story, about 4 rooms I guess.

I then lifted my mask and wiped my nose, I sniffed and I felt a bit…

"Oh are you fucking kidding me."

I put it back down and my heart began to race, but only slightly faster. But it soon picked up some more.

I walked around the living room and soon everything began to flash, like a pulsing light. My ears began to ring and I heard some screams.

"STOP!" I heard a woman scream.

Without hesitation, my head quickly turned to the sound.

I stumbled toward it, "Please no!" she screamed again. I walked down a hallway and saw a room with a light on. I walked inside and saw East member wearing headphones, on top of a woman in a bed. His pants were down and the woman's clothes were ripped. She was a gray hedgehog with blue eyes, she was crying, the East had her head forced on top of a pillow.

"Shut up you cunt!" screamed the East member.

I readied my crowbar and slowly walked to him, the creaks of the bed syncing with my footsteps.

"Kill this motherfucker, Mr. Mathers."

I stood behind, I got the hooked end of it, and swing it on top of his, the teeth went into his forehead. I grabbed the bottom of the crowbar and yanked down. The top part of his head ripped off, from the mouth up, as he stopped moving. I yanked more and more and the complete top half of his head was ripped off. He fell of the bed, blood gushing out of almost beheaded body. The woman stopped crying and looked at me. She had face full of fear, but soon relief.

"Thank you, so much…" she said.

I stood their as she looked at the dead guy, and soon kicked him. She looked at me and asked, "Who are you?" I walked out of the room, but before I left I looked back and said.

"Smiley…

* * *

Leave a review and tell me what you guys think!


	26. Scene 26

** Scene 26**

**22 years ago…**

**Normal POV**

"No, like dis!" said Tails as he held his little brothers hand, arranging them so they can hold onto the PS2 controller.

Marshall held it in his small hands, in the correct way. His left hand on the analog stick and his right hand on the buttons, he lifted it above his head, signaling to see if it was right.

"Yeah! Like dat!" said Tails with a smile, his grew taller since last year, and lost a few teeth already.

He had two teeth hanging from the top gums, sorta like buck teeth. He sat down next to his two year old brother, having his own controller in his hands.

"Weady to pway?" asked Tails, his teeth making it sorta hard to say the words right.

"Yeah!" said Marshall, his tail wagging, excited to play with his brother.

Tails loaded his favorite game inside, "Need for Speed: Undergound."

The game loaded, Tails skipped the cutscenes and intros and selected "Quick Race".

He put his hands on Marshalls controller and said, "X is to go, Square is to brake…"

**A few minutes of instructing later…**

"Got it?" asked Tails, he then got a nod from his little brother.

The race started, doing the usual countdown in most games.

Marshall held the accerlate button, hearing his car engine rumble and the vibration from the controller made him giggle.

"Go!"

The cars took off!

Well, Tails only, he set it on free drive so it was only him and Marshall in the game.

Tails car speed off, while Marshalls, stayed in the same place. But he then pressed the X button and soon figured it out how to drive.

His tiny thumbs moved the analog stick, he soon figured out how to do it by himself.

"Like dat!" said Tails as he looked at his little brother.

He didn't realize though, that his brother past him in the game.

Tails looked back at the TV and gasped.

"Pway like dat, eh?" he said.

Tails then held down the X button, his car went full speed ahead, and he rammed Marshall's car.

Marshall then gave his a stern look and said, "Bad Miles!" he then softly punched him, but Miles laughed.

"Sowe loser!" he said, his teeth and voice making him mispronounce words.

Miles then looked backed and saw that his car crashed into a white van, making it top over.

Marshall then stuck his small tounge out at the yellow fox, making him get mad.

"No fair!" he said, pouting his lip.

Marshall then stood up on the couch, and hugged Miles, snuggling his head into his arm.

Miles pressed pause and hugged his brother back.

"I wuve you." He said.

"I luve you too." Said Marshall, quickly picking up on the words everyone says.

"Aw… look at you two." Said their mother, as she stood above them.

Her grey eyes looked at them as she knelt down, she looked at Marshall and said, "You playing with Miles?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah!"

"Want a milkie?" she asked him.

"Yeah!" said Marshall again.

Their mother then kissed the boys on the forehead and said, "ill be back in a minute."

The brothers smiled at each other as their mother left.

SMASH!

The brother's ears picked up at the noise. They got off the couch and looked around the corner.

Their saw their mother, standing in front of a brown, male fox, having a resemblance to both Miles and Marshall (They have the same color tip on their tails, white).

"Why do you have lipstick on your neck!?" their mother said to the fox.

"I don't know!? Maybe some chick wiped it off on their!" said the brown fox.

"That's a load of bull and you know that Damien!" said their mother.

"Who cares if it is!? You don't show me affection anymore!" said Damien.

"That's because I always have to work! Two jobs aren't enough to support this family!" she said.

"You know what! Im sick of your fucking bullshit about money! That's all you think about is money, Mary!" said Damien.

"Im taking the kids and im leaving!" he said, as he walked over to where the two brothers were at. But they still haven't noticed them standing right by the corner.

"Like hell you are!" said Mary as she grabbed Damiens arm.

"Get off you _perra_!" said Damien as he raised his hand, his hand was open as he struck his wife across the cheek.

She feel down holding her face, tears going down, as Damien left the house, slamming the door.

"Fucking asshole…" said Mary as she got up.

Her head then turned to the two brothers, who were scared, holding their tails infront of them for protection. Tears slowly went down their faces as Mary went to them.

"Shh… Shhh…" she said in a comforting tone.

"It will be ok…" she said as the boys buried their faces into her chest.

They held each other closely… crying together… hoping that this was just a nightmare…

* * *

This actually happened to me and my mom... well she didn't get hit, but it felt like she did...

I only heard rumors on why they split apart...

But I believe my dad cheated on her...

* * *

Guys, my female friend "Rainbow Lover 15" has some amazing storys you guys should read

Tell her Marshall sent you...


	27. Scene 27

**Chapter 27…**

**Now…**

**Facility Security Cam POV**

As two of men had Marshall in handcuffs, they walked him down a hallway. His mask was off but his clothes were still blood stained.

"You, Mr. Mathers are one psychotic motherfucker." Said the man on the right, his LED lights in the mask looking at the fox.

He smirked and said, "I try to be."

WHOOP!

WHOOP!  
A sudden siren sounded, and the lights of the room turned red.

"Quick, he is PC! Get him to his room!" said the same armed man to his partner.

"Right away sir!" he said as he pulled on Marshall's arm.

"Whats with the sirens?" he asked as he was pulled.

"None of your damn business, just come on!" he said as he started running.

They left the hallway, getting out of the camera view.

"Wilko!" a voice went on his radio.

"Yes?" he said back into it.

"Inmate 666 got loose! He is headed your way!" said the voice again.

"Aw fuck!" said Wilko, drawing a cattle prod from his belt.

"RAHH!"

A large, purple figure burst through a wooden door. He had on a green, torn jumpsuit, only a few pieces were left on and a small flap covering his private area.

"You… MADE ME ANGRY!" he yelled as he charged Wilko.

His large hands pinched his neck as he slammed him into the wall.

"HES GOT ME!" he yelled.

The large beast then grabed the top of his head, and with almost no effort, literary ripped it off. His blood squirted all over the beast and the walls and floors.

"There he is!" said another man, behind him were about 6 of them.

"Calm down… lets all calm down…" one of them said, the men had rifles in their hands, aimed at the huge beast.

"RAHHH!"

TOOF!  
TOOF!  
The men immediately opened fire, tranquilizer darts hitting the beast. They hit him everywhere, he fell dead in his tracks and fell down.

"We lost another one!" said one of men.

"FUCK! That was the third guy this month!" replied one of them, in a higher ranking uniform.

He seemed to be a Captain, his uniform was the usual black they had, but it hand red markings on it, to simulate blood splatter.

"Another Hound lost?" asked a voice, his body was blocked by a doorway, so the camera cant see it.

"Yes, sir, it was Wilko." Said the Captain.

"Bag him up then…" replied the Director as he left.

"Right away sir." Nodded the Capain.

"You heard him fellas! Bag up Wilko, then get the inmate to his cell!"

**Next Morning…**

**Prower house…**

**Tails POV**

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I yelled.

"Im sorry, they just pulled me off the case!" said Vector as he looked at me.

"Why not! You're the best detective in the deparment!" I said back to him.

"Because detectives cant work on cases that involve their families!" he told me back.

I rubbed my forehead and he said, "You think I have a choice in the matter? Im just as pissed off as you!"

"Whats going on?" asked Cream as she walked in.

"Nothing honey… just talking about business…" said her father as he looked at her.

"Doesn't sound like business…" she replied.

"Well its ab-" Vector started to talk but I cut him off.

"Your fathers dickhead department wont help find Marshall." I said.

Vector rushed to me and said, "Don't talk about them that way! And I just said it was me, not them who cant work on it!"

"OH! Ok! But your fucking department cant do shit! They are all a bunch of incompetent assholes, who sit around!" I yelled.

"You shut your damn mouth!" he yelled at me, he got in my face as I said, "Make me…"

He stared at each other, both angry.

"You always wanted to beat me up for being with Cream… Well, now is your chance…"

I said slowly.

He stared at me.

"COME ON! IM RIGHT FUCKING HERE! NOW IS YOUR FUCKING CHANCE!" I screamed.

BASH!  
I felt his fist come into my cheek, I fell down hitting the kitchen floor hard.

"DON'T DADDY!" said Cream as she pushed her father back, his other arm was cocked, ready to hit.

I put my hand on my mouth and felt a tooth was chipped.

"THAT WAS A WARNING TAILS! YOU SAY ANY MORE SHIT, ILL BEAT YOUR ASS!" yelled Vector as Cream pushed him out.

She closed the door and went to me.

"You ok baby?" she asked as I stood up.

"Yeah, he just chipped a tooth." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you talk shit about his department? You know that those guys are like family to him."

"Yeah, but they don't do anything. You and me know it."

She nodded and said, "But they know how much Marshall is important to him, him and you. And you talking all that about them isn't going to help."

I sighed and said, "Ok, if it makes you feel better, ill apologize to him when I get a chance."

She kissed the cheek that wasn't hit and said, "Alright, thank you."

I smiled, and she smiled, then she put my hand on her stomach and said, "What do you think the baby is going to be?"

"Cute, like us."

She giggled and said, "I bet its going to look like you."

I smiled and she then said, "Come on, help me look online for baby stuff."

I nodded and she pulled on my hand to the computer room.

"Aren't you going to ask if im ok with this chipped tooth?" I asked.

"Come on, you're a big boy, you can deal with it." She joked…


	28. Scene 28

**Scene 28**

** Silver Act-1**

**At Silvers House…**

**Silver POV**

We sat on my couch, Shadow next to me and Sonic sitting across from us.

"I cant believe it…" Said Sonic as he held his head.

"Why did they make Vector get off the case?" said Shadow.

We just heard the news, Cream told Amy, and Amy told Sonic, then Sonic told us.

"Cause a detective cant work on a case with family, clouds their judgement." I said as looked at them.

"Fucking bullshit." Said Sonic as he got up.

"Why is there that rule!?" Sonic yelled.

"I don't know, and we all know it's a stupid rule!" said Shadow as we got up.

"Yes we know! But maybe they can find Marshall without Vector." I said.

They sighed and said, "Maybe, but are we sure they can?"

"I know they will." I said.

They will…

**10 years ago…**

"Hey Silver." Said Marshall as we slapped hands.

"Hey Marsh, how are you?" I asked as we walked down my street.

He smiled and said, "Good, good… just got my first kiss."

I punched his arm and he said, "Your shitting me right?"

He punched me back and said, "Nope, I am not."

"Who kissed you?" I asked.

He shook his finger at me and said, "Nah nah! A gentle man doesn't kiss and tell!"

"You're a gentleman?" I joked.

"Screw you man!" he said as he joking shoved me.

We laughed then I asked, "Come on dude, tell me! I wont tell anyone else!"

He motined me to get near him and he whispered to me "Amy kissed me on my first date!"

I looked at him and he had a smug smile.

"No lie." He said.

"Dude, really?" I asked.

"Im not lying man. Swear to god." He said as he looked up at the sky for a second and then looked at me.

I patted his back and I said, "Well, dude, now you finally know how it is to feel a girls lips against your own."

He chuckled and said "So, I am finally a man then?"

We had a group thing (Me, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles) were that if you got a kiss, you are officially a man to us.

"Yup, but still the youngest!" I said as I got him in a head lock and gave him a nuggie.

"Dude, stop that!" he pleaded, trying to push me away.

"Say 'uncle'!" I said.

He rubbed his head harder, he then somehow managed to sweep off my feet and made me land on my ass.

"OW!"

I said as I rubbed my butt.

"Dude! You ok!?" said Marshall as he helped me up.

"Yeah." I said as I stood up.

"I told you to stop." He replied.

"Don't mess with a fox who knows kickboxing!" he joked.

"Lesson learned…" I groaned.

"Hey fellas!" I heard a voice say.

I looked and saw Knuckles coming.

"Nice swipe dude!" said Knuckles as he high-fived Marshall.

"Thanks!" said Marshall.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Going to my house to play games and stuff." I replied as we continued walking.

"Can I come too?" asked Knuckles.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" I replied.

He laughed and said, "So, anything happen in your lives?"

"Marshall got kissed…" I said.

Marshall looked at me and flipped me off.

"Why you have to go and tell." He complained.

Knuckles and I chuckled and he said, "Who kissed him?"

"Amy." I replied.

Marshall rubbed his forehead and Knuckles laughed.

"You do know she had crush on you for like, the longest time?" he said.

"I know, and I had a crush on her too." Marshall said with a blush in his cheeks.

"We all had a crush on someone dude." I said.

"Like Knuckles has a crush on Tikal." I said as I looked at him.

"And Silver has a crush on Blaze…" said Knuckles.

I darted me eyes on him and he gave me a smirk.

"Ha!" Marshall laughed as he got a little head of us.

I whispered into Knuckles ear and asked, "Please tell me you wont tell anyone about my other crush?"

"Dude, its ok, your secret is safe with me." He told me.

I smiled and had a sigh of relief.


	29. Scene 29 Pie Act-2

** Scene 29**

** Pie Act-2**

**Pie POV**

"You're kidding me right?" I said into my phone. Amy just called me and told me that Vector was taken off the case to find Marshall.

"I wish I was Pie. But I know they will still find him, with or without Vector." Amy assured me. I sighed and said, "I hope they do…"

"Ok, ill call you later. I got to go cook dinner. Bye Pie." She said.

"Bye Amy." I replied as I hung up. I laid back on my bed and sighed. I wish Marshall was back, he was one of the few friends that I'm not shy with.

"How you doing dear?" asked Angel as she stood in my doorway. Angel was a hedgehog, red wih yellow eyes, she has short green hair that reaches down to her shoulders. She is like a mother to me and my siblings.

" Not so good… Just found out that my friend they are looking for might take longer to find." I said, my voice being low…

"That brown, Mexican fox kid?" she asked.

I chuckled and said, "If you mean Marshall, then yes."

She sat down on the bed with me and said, "You two were like two peas in a pod in school."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, he was such a nice guy, and still is… Despite his problems…"

She looked at me confused, "What problems?"

I said nervously, "Just that he smokes pot… abandonment issues with his dad…"

She then had a sigh of relief, "Well im glad that is all the problems he had. I was worried he was a junkie, or was a drunk, or just crazy!" she joked.

She then put her arm around me and said, "I know he will be found, I know it."

A small smile went on my face as I looked into her yellow eyes "You promise?"

"I promise." She assured me.

She hugged me then got up and left the room. She closed my door as my eyes began to wonder around. I looked at my walls and saw all my posters, mostly Drake posters and Anime ones. I then looked at my shelves, they had mostly how-to books and a few novels, and little knick-knacks like small figures and dolls.

I then looked at my computer, the screen saver was up and was doing a slideshow of the pictures. Changing from ones that were of my family, to ones of my friends.

It then showed a picture of me and Marshall in my room, sitting on my bed, studying. The first pic we ever took…

**10 years earlier…**

"Thank you so much for helping me with science Marshy." I said as we approached my door.

"No problem Pie, always happy to help a friend." He replied with a smile.

As I unlocked the door with my key I asked, "So, how did your date with Amy go?"

He gave a frustrated sigh and said, "Why is everyone asking me about that?"

I giggled and said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He smiled and replied "Ok then."

I unlocked the door and saw my brother and sister, Knife and Love, they are twins.

Knife was a orange hedgehog with red streaks in his quills and red eyes. He was rude, and just a bit off his rocker, if you know what I mean. Love was a red hedgehog with orange streaks and orange eyes, she has long hair and one bang covering her right eye. She was funny, but not very bright, and she is a bit weird at times.

"Hi Pie, who is this dude?" asked Knife as he was sitting on the couch next to Love.

"Just a friend from school, to help me with my homework." I said as Marshall looked at them.

"Marshy, these are my brother and sister, Knife and Love." I told to Marshall.

"Nice to meet you guys." Said Marshall with a smile.

"Hey." Said Love to him, waving.

Knife then did the "Sup" motion with his head, then refocused on the TV. We walked to my room and Marshall asked, "Have any more brothers or sisters?"

I opened my door and said, "Well, you meet Debby, I have a older brother Damien. He is kinda… over protective…"

"How over protective?" he asked worriedly.

I sat on my bed and I replied, "Like… he might be really mean to you at first."

He then looked more worried, but I put my hand on his back and said, "Don't worry, just don't act like a douche to me and youll be fine."

He then smiled and said, "Why would I act like a douche? I would never treat Amy bad, I would never treat a girl bad ever!"

I laughed and went to get out my homework. We had to do a little review sheet for tests. We were learning about chemical bonds and the periodic table.

"So, do you know what anions are?" he asked me as he took out a pencil.

"Yeah, they are"

"Hi Pie. Who is this?" I was interrupted by my care giver, Angel.

"Oh, Angel, this is Marshall, he is here to help me study." I told her.

"Hi Marshall." She said to him sweetly.

He smiled and said, "Hi Angel."

"Well, I'll leave you too it…" she said as she semi-closed the door, leaving only a crack of it open.

Marshall looked at me confused , "What was that about?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know, she does that sometimes…"

"Oh, she your mom?" he asked.

"More like a legal guardian." I answered.

"Ah…" he said as he looked at the paper.

"So, a anion is…"

"HI pie…" said a gruff voice. God, I keep on getting interrupted.

We looked up and saw Damien, he looked at me then Marshall, narrowing his violet eyes.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"My friend from school, Marshall. Marshall this is Damien."

"Nice to meet you." Said Marshy as he extended his hand.

Damien knocked it away and told him, "You ever touch her, I will beat your ass…"

Marshall looked scared as Damien left.

"And keep the damn door wide open!" he yelled.

"Whats his problem?" he asked, scared.

"Just, he is always protective of us…" I said.

Damien, is just… a jerk sometimes, but he means well. He just wants us safe.

"Hey uh, want to take a picture?" I asked.

"Sure, but why?" he asked as I got up and got my camera.

"Just to remember this moment, and you still look a little scared from Damien and its funny." I laughed.

His long tail was pointed straight up, and some of fur was on end.

"Come on!" I said as I sat next to him, I extended my arm and pointed the lens to us

We both smiled as it flashed.

CLICK!


	30. Scene 30

**Scene 30**

**Normal POV**

**At the Facility…**

The tall, brown fox sat on the wooden chair, staring at the wall. His hands were in his lap, he just had on his black army pants, and a long white t-shirt. His mind was elsewhere, just thinking.

"What is he doing?" asked one of Dr. Coopers assistant as he looked at the screen. The doctor looked at him with his grey eyes and replied, "Thinking."

"About what?" his assistant asked.

"About his life, what he has done." Replied Dr. Cooper.

The assistant nodded and left the doctor to look at Marshall. Cooper sat down in a leather, swivel chair, he drank some of his coffee and rested his feet on the control board.

Meanwhile, the brown fox looked at his hands. They were clean, but inside his mind they were bloody and hurt.

His hands were covered in blood, he had scratches on the knuckles and palm. His fur on his hand were yanked out, revealing some skin. He never saw his own skin before. He looked at it closer and saw that it was dark brown, like his fur.

He then looked at his arms, they were bloody and bandaged, like he was in a struggle. He then looked at his wrists, they were slit, and the cuts were deep. But he noticed something on his right wrist. Just under the cut, there was a tattoo of a camera.

He blinked and just like that, he was clean. But the images of his arms and hands were seared into his brain. He got up and looked around the room. It started spinning, and he felt dizzy. He held his head in pain as it felt as if someone took a mallet and hit him.

He stumbled to the restroom in his room and opened the door. He fell onto the concrete floor and now his stomach was hurting. He started to get chills up and down his back. His teeth began to chatter as he whimpered quietly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he suddenly came down with crippling pain.

His muscles then cramped and his teeth started to come down with unbelievable pain. It then felt like his chest was getting cut open, he curled into fetal position and began crying…

**1 hour later…**

"Ah!"

He woke up with a loud gasp.

He breathed deeply and got up on his knees. He looked around him and saw he was in a pool of his vomit. His shirt was stained and pants had a certain odor to them. He stood up and went to the sink.

He washed his face with cold water and looked in the mirror.

"What the f-f-fuck!?" he said. He then covered his mouth, he has never cursed on purpose on before.

His reflection was terrifying.

His whiskers were longer and messed up, his ears were pointier, his fur was much darker, his eyes were bloodshot and his eye color had hints of red in it.

His muscles were larger and more toned; his teeth had sharp fangs in them. He looked at his hands and they had sharp claws in them.

"What the hell am I?" he asked himself.

He turned the sink on and splashed his face with cold water. He looked back at the mirror and he was normal again.

His ears were back to the roundish way they are, his teeth were normal, his muscles were smaller and his eyes were back to their regular hazel color.

He stumbled out the restroom and went to the wooden chair he was sitting at before.

"What the hell was that…" he asked himself. He closed his eyes and began to think.

"What did I get myself into? Why am I here? What did I do to get into this business? What did I deserve to do all his stuff? I never thought I would have to kill in my life! But now it's a living…" he thought.

"Daddy. What are you doing?" a little voice sounded. It sounded like a little girl.

He looked straight ahead in front of him and saw a silhouette of a little girl who appeared to be about 5 years old.

Marshall rubbed his eyes and looked at her. He soon noticed the walls of his room looked like a living room.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"Come on daddy, you said you were going to play with me!" said the little girl.

"What the hell?" said Dr. Cooper as he looked at the screen.

"Who is he talking to?" he asked.

"Who are you?" asked Marshall.

"Don't you recognize me? Im your daughter!" she said with a slight giggle.

"Come on honey, daddy Is tired." Said a voice, it was woman.

Another silhouette of a woman came into view. She took he hand of the little girl and they walked away. The little girl waved by as they disappeared like ghosts.

Whats going on!" yelled Marshall.

"Answer me!" he screamed. The walls of his room turned to normal as he got angrier.

His eyes turned red as he picked up the wooden chair and their it at the wall, shattering the chair into many pieces.

He charged he door and pounded on it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" he yelled.

"IS THAT SOME STUPID HOLOGRAM CRAP!" he screamed as he pounded on it but got no answer.

He went to the bathroom and got the lid off the back of the toilet. He carried it to the steel door in his room and shattered it against it.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

BASH!  
The door flew open and came in two men and Dr. Cooper.

"Hold him down!" he ordered.

The men then tackled Marshall and pinned him down.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

Dr. Cooper pulled out a syringe and said, "Shut up! You need to relax!"

He put the syringe in his neck and injected the fluid in it.

Marshall stopped moving and his eyes widened…

His hearing dropped to a small whistle like noise and everything became blurry.

The men got off him and left…


	31. Scene 31

**Scene 30**

**21 years ago…**

**Normal POV**

"Come on Marshall!" said the young fox as he ran, his younger brother following close behind him.

"Coming Miles!" he said as his feet hit the grass with each running footstep.

The two brothers were at their grandmothers house. He backyard had a pool, tetherball set, and swings. The grass was freshly cut, and the trees had oranges on them, ready to be picked. The pool had a crystal clear blue likeness to it, giving it the look of a lake. The brothers then stopped in the middle of the yard.

"Want to go on the swings? Or hit the ball?" asked Miles to his young brother.

"Swings! I want to go on the swings!" said Marshall with glee.

"Come on!" said the yellow fox, as he ran to the swings. He got on the bigger seat, while his brother got on the small one.

Miles then barely touching the floor, was able to take a few steps back, then jump on the seat, giving him the momentum and enough force to actually swing.

"Weeee!" he yelled as he swung back and forth.

Marshall looked, his hazel eyes focusing on how he did it. He then lowered his feet to the green grass, and took a few steps back, then raised them.

"Wee!" said the young Marshall as his body went forward on the swing, his small hands holding on tight to the metal chain that is keeping the swing up.

"Is it fun for you?" asked Tails as he swung.

"Yeah!" Marshall said with glee as he swung his feet with every motion of the swing.

"You two having fun?" asked a somewhat elderly gray cat. Her fur was a light gray color and she had light blue eyes.

"Yeah gramma!" said Marshall as he stopped swinging.

"Want me to push you?" she asked as she walked behind.

"Yes please!" said the little fox.

She put her hands on his back, and gently pushed him on the swing.

"Yay!" he said, smiling.

"Push me too gramma!" said Tails, as his swinging speed slowed down.

"Ok, you too Miles." She said as Tails slowed to a stop. She walked behind him and pushed, letting out a slight grunt.

"Thank you!" he said as he swung with his brother.

"Oh, there you are Susan." Said a elderly black fox, his eyes being light gray.

"You pushing the youngins on the swing?" he asked as the gray cat walked to him.

"Yeah, I saw them out here and I just wanted to spend time with them." Replied Susan.

The black fox looked at the swing set for a bit, "I remember when we first moved in, I set that up for our daughter." He told her.

"Yes Joe, I remember. But you aren't as strong now as you were 20 years ago." Said Susan as she kissed her husbands cheek.

"I cant believe it still stood up all these years." He followed.

"Hey grampa!" yelled the two fox kids from the swing set, waving at their grandfather.

"Hi boys! Having fun?" he asked, waving back.

"Yeah!" they replied.

He smiled and said, "I remember when we first moved in and I set that up for our daughter."

Susan then looked at Joe, "Joe, you ok honey?"

She had a look of concern on her face.

He looked at her and said, "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Its just that, you said that a few minutes ago." She told him.

"oh, well… I don't remember…" he said.

"Well, I always forget stuff. Nothing to worry about." He said with a smile.

"Ok…" replied Susan, worriedly.

"Woah!" went out a yell.

Tails let go of the swing at the height of his swing. He put his arms in front of him, to try and break the fall.

THUD!

The yellow fox landed on his wrist, slightly twisting it.

"Miles!" yell Marshall as he stopped his swing with his feet.

He ran to his older brother, who was sniveling and holding his right wrist.

Tears of pain ran down his face, he tried to hold them back, but failed.

"Don't cry Miles." Said Marshall as he hugged him.

"What happened!" said their grandparents as they rushed to them.

"I-I-I jumped off t-t-the swing, and my h-h-h-hand hurts…" sniveled Tails.

Their grandmother bent down and looked at his hand.

"You'll be ok Miles." Said Marshall as he hugged his older brother tighter.

Tails smiled at his little brother, look at this made him feel a bit better.

"Its just a twist, but we should take you to the doctor." Said Susan.

"Ill call Mary." Said Joe as he went into the house.

Tails and Marshall got up, Tails wiped his tears away as they went inside the house.

Their grandmother went to the house phone and called their doctor.

"It hurts…" whimpered Tails.

Marshall looked at his hand and asked "You fell on your hand?"

Tails nodded as Marshall got up and went to the fridge/freezer.

His grandfather looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"What are you doing Jerimiah?" he asked.

Marshall closed the freezer door and had a ice pack in his small hands.

"Mommy always told me that if you hurt something, ice or something cold helps the pain." Marshall replied as he took a napkin and wrapped it around the icepack.

"Ahh…" Joe mumbled.

Marshall went to his brother and gave it too him.

"Here Miles." His small voice said.

"Thank you Marshall." Replied Tails as he put it over his wrist.

Marshall sat on the couch with his older brother and hugged him.

"I love you Miles."

"I love you Marshall."


End file.
